Everything's alright
by FishyDebbie
Summary: (fanfic TVXQ/JYJ) Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, histoire d'amour fleurissante, amitié grandissante... Qui aurait imaginé que ça tournerais ainsi ?
1. Chapter 1

Le jour se lève sur Séoul, un autre jour ordinaire commence, la routine, encore et encore. Jaejoong en avait marre de cette routine. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller en cours, il voulait profiter de la vie. C'est ainsi, qu'un matin Jaejoong décida de changer de vie.

- Oppa, réveille-toi on va être en retard ! Dit Yuna, la sœur jumelle de Jaejoong.

- Mhh, je reste là aujourd'hui... dit Jaejoong en émergeant. Et les autres jours aussi, poursuivit-il.

- Qu.. Quoi ? Oppa, t'es vraiment pas drôle, lève-toi !

- Je ne plaisante pas Yuna, je reste à la maison ! Il se retourna dans son lit pour faire face à sa sœur.

- C'est pas le moment de faire ta crise d'adolescent Jae, tu as plus que passé l'âge, que diraient Papa et Maman hein ?

- A ces mots Jaejoong sortit du lit, il prit sa sœur par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ils seraient peut-être content que je prenne ma vie en main, ou non, mais ça m'est égal sœurette. Comme tu le dis j'ai passé l'âge de faire ma crise d'adolescent, je veux juste faire ce que je veux de ma vie et pas ce qu'on a décidé pour moi ! Vas ! Vas à l'école faire ce que Papa et Maman ont décidé pour toi, moi je ne veux pas de cette vie !

- Tu n'as pas le droit Oppa ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu ! Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

- N'auraient-ils pas souhaité notre bonheur ? Si ton bonheur est devenir une grande avocate comme Papa, fais-le, mais moi ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Oppa ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça.

Yuna partit pour l'université laissant derrière elle son frère, qui était tout de même sorti de son lit. Leurs parents étaient décédés il y a trois ans dans un accident de voiture, laissant derrière eux leurs deux enfants. Leur père était un grand avocat et leur mère une danseuse de renommée internationale, ils laissèrent à leurs enfants un bel héritage. Jaejoong et Yuna avaient déménagés peu de temps après l'accident, ne se sentant pas capable de rester vivre dans leur maison familiale. Malgré le choc terrible de l'accident, les jumeaux avaient réussis à entrer à l'université afin de poursuivre le rêve de leurs parents de faire d'eux d'excellents avocats à l'image de leur père. Mais Jaejoong en avait assez, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, il était temps qu'il pense à lui.

Il entama sa première journée de tranquillité en mangeant le petit déjeuner que sa sœur avait préparé. Il laissa tout en plan et alluma son ordinateur. Il se connecta sur un site de rencontre sur lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller le soir depuis deux semaines. C'était un site conçu pour les étudiants de 20 à 25 ans, filles et garçons. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes connectées, du moins pas de personnes avec qui il avait l'habitude de parler. Il laissa l'ordinateur allumé et alla s'habiller. Il eu à peine le temps de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un pantalon qu'il fut interrompu par le son de son ordinateur. Il reconnaissait ce son, il venait de recevoir un message. Il aimait bien discuter avec ces inconnus, peut-être que l'un d'eux pourrait devenir son être aimé, ou tout simplement se faire de bons amis pourquoi pas.

[U_Know0602] Bonjour~ C'est rare de trouver des personnes connectées à cette heure-ci, sécherais-tu les cours ou pire, es-tu en cours en ce moment ? Hahaha.

Jaejoong ne connaissait pas cette personne, avant de lui répondre il alla faire un tour sur son profil, histoire de savoir un minimum sur la personne qui venait lui parler. Homme, 23 ans, comme lui, habitant Séoul. On apprenait rien de plus sur son profil, pas de photo, ni d'information sur ses études. Jaejoong décida de lui répondre.

[Angel2601] Salut ! Je te retourne la question ;)

[U_Know0602] A vrai dire je ne suis pas étudiant, je travaille au « Coffee Hanjan » (A cup of coffee) au centre de Séoul, je commence à 10h seulement :) Et toi ?

[Angel2601] Je faisais des études d'avocat ^^

[U_Know0602] Tu faisais ?

[Angel2601] J'ai arrêté... Ce matin :)

[U_Know0602] O_o Pour quelles raisons ? Si c'est pas indiscret...

Jaejoong ne s'était jamais confié à personne à part sa sœur et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Sans prévenir, Jaejoong ferma son ordinateur et alluma la télé, il eu à peine le temps de zapper quelques chaînes qu'on frappa à la porte. C'était Yoochun, le meilleur ami de Jaejoong, il était d'un an son cadet. Lui avait arrêté ses études depuis longtemps et vivait une vie paisible aux sous de Papa et Maman, étant fils unique ceux-ci lui cédait tout.

- Ta sœur m'as dit que tu abandonnais les études, bienvenue au club Hyung ! Dit-il en s'installant à côté de Jaejoong sur le canapé.

- Je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps dans ton club, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie MOI !

- Ça me blesse ce que tu dis là... Ou pas ! Dit-il en donnant un coup sur le torse de son ami. Je suis bien heureux comme ça.

- Tant mieux pour toi, dit-il en rigolant. Tiens, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui je suppose ?

- J'avais prévu d'aller voir Junsu cet après-midi mais je peux reporter si tu me propose quelque chose de plus intéressant.

- Pas besoin de reporter je voulais juste aller faire un tour ce matin, on pourra aller le voir après.

Jaejoong ne voulait pas seulement « faire un tour » il voulait aller voir à quoi ressemblait le garçon avec qui il avait parlé ce matin. Bien qu'il ai coupé court à leur conversation, il était curieux et voulu le rencontrer. Il s'habilla pour sortir avec Yoochun. Il voulu prendre des lunettes de soleil pour cacher son visage mais cette idée le fit rire, étant donné que l'étranger n'avait jamais vu son visage. Ils prirent donc tous les deux la direction du café où travaillait cet inconnu.

Il était à peine 9h30, le jeune homme ne commençait son service que dans une demie heure, Jaejoong avait pour mission de faire tenir son ami Yoochun en place. D'un naturel plutôt hyperactif, celui-ci n'aimait pas particulièrement rester posé sans rien faire, contrairement à Jaejoong. Pour faire patienter son ami Jaejoong lui proposa de faire un jeu sur son téléphone, Yoochun accepta facilement. Jaejoong n'était pas très concentré sur le jeu, il laissait son ami tout faire, ayant plutôt les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Se posant des questions intérieurement, Jaejoong changeait d'expressions du visage toutes les deux secondes, on aurait dit qu'il parlait à quelqu'un, quiconque l'aurait remarqué l'aurait prit pour un fou. Il se demandait si le jeune homme entrerait par la porte d'entrée, étant donné qu'il était employé ici. Il se demandait aussi si il lui avait dit la vérité, travaillait-il vraiment ici ? Qui sait, on ne peut être sur de rien avec internet.

Beaucoup de personnes entraient dans le café, des personnes plus âgées qu'eux, des jeunes couples, pas de jeune homme de 23 ans en vue. Jaejoong regarda sa montre : 10h17. Il se résigna à partir, il commença à enfiler sa veste lorsque le bruit violent de la porte l'interpella.

- Désolé patron il y avait grève des bus ! Dit le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer comme une furie dans le café.

Essoufflé, il s'inclina devant son patron pour s'excuser avant d'aller enfiler sa tenue de travail et revenir dans la salle. Il commença par essuyer les tasses qui venait de sortir du lave-vaisselle. Jaejoong l'observait. Était-ce lui ? Il ne le quittait pas du regard, essayant de lire à travers lui afin de cerner sa personnalité. Il fut dérangé par quelqu'un qui se mit devant le comptoir, c'était Yoochun. Il voulu se lever pour l'empêcher de payer l'addition pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais c'était trop tard Yoochun était déjà revenu. Il enfila son manteau et partit avec son ami. Yoochun voulait aller à la salle de sport, Jaejoong voulait rester tranquille dans un parc. Ils trouvèrent un terrain d'entente : aller chez Junsu ! Yoochun pourrait s'y défouler autant qu'il veut et Jaejoong pourrait être au calme. On pourrait presque se demander ce que font ces deux-là ensemble, mais Jaejoong n'est pas toujours aussi chiant, il aime s'amuser, parfois. Junsu était aussi leur meilleur ami, le trio inséparable depuis plus de dix ans, leur relation était plus semblable à celle de frères. Junsu avait le même âge de Yoochun et était aussi hyperactif que lui. On se demande bien comment Jaejoong arrive à supporter ces deux-là. Ils prirent le bus pour se rendre chez Junsu, une heure de trajet. Yoochun passa tout son temps à envoyer des sms à Junsu, comme si l'après-midi qu'ils allaient passer ensemble ne serait pas suffisant. Jaejoong, lui, contempla le paysage pendant une heure.

Une fois arrivé à destination ils avaient tout juste cinq minutes de marche avant d'arriver chez Junsu. Celui ci les attendait dehors, torse nu, le soleil étant de la partie aujourd'hui. Junsu habitait une grande maison, à vrai dire celle de ses parents. Lui aussi vivaient au crochet de ses parents, mais au contraire de Yoochun, il ne leur faisait pas dépenser des fortunes pour lui acheter une maison. La maison des parents de Junsu avait une gigantesque piscine. Yoochun, d'un naturel taquin, aimait embêter Junsu plus que tout au monde. C'est ainsi qu'il se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Jaejoong observait la scène de loin, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Junsu nageait tranquillement dans la piscine, se rapprochant de plus en plus du bord où se trouvait Yoochun qui commençait à se déshabiller pour aller nager. Il eu à peine le temps de poser son téléphone et d'enlever sa veste qu'il se retrouva, tout habillé, dans l'eau. La faute à qui ? A Junsu pardi ! Une fois cette petite vengeance passée, Jaejoong se déshabilla à son tour, loin de ces deux camarades afin d'éviter de se retrouver lui aussi tout habillé dans l'eau. Il ne se gêna pas par contre pour sauter sur ses deux amis dans la piscine. L'après-midi se déroula dans une bonne ambiance comme d'habitude. Il restèrent toute la journée dans l'eau à s'amuser. Le soir venu, ils voulaient passer une soirée tranquille entre mec, le seul endroit possible ? Chez Yoochun ! C'est Junsu qui les conduisit là-bas en voiture. Jaejoong envoya juste un sms à sœur histoire de la prévenir, elle avait l'habitude que son frère la laisse seule chez eux pendant qu'il s'alcoolisait chez ses amis.

Il était 20h quand Yuna rentra chez elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, son frère avait tout laissé en bordel chez eux. Elle commença par ramasser les affaires du petit dej' puis les habits qui traînaient sur le canapé. Elle remarqua que l'ordinateur de son frère était toujours allumé, en veille, posé sur la table du salon. Elle l'ouvrit pour l'éteindre, la page sur laquelle il était avant de le fermer était toujours ouverte. Elle fit sa curieuse et lu les messages qui y étaient affichés :

[U_Know0602] Tu es toujours là ?

[U_Know0602] Je suis désolé.. Je voulais pas être indiscret..

[U_Know0602] Bon, je te laisse il faut que j'aille au travail.. J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler :)

Yuna savait que son frère avait l'habitude de discuter sur site, elle y était d'ailleurs elle aussi inscrite. Elle décida de répondre au jeune homme avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. C'était une jeune fille qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

[Angel2601] Salut ! Mon frère n'est pas là, je suis sa sœur ! Pas besoin de t'excuser mon frère n'avait juste plus de batterie sur son ordinateur (je suppose haha) Bonne nuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Elle allait se déconnecter quand il se connecta. Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir si il allait répondre, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps.

[U_Know0602] Oh je vois, merci d'avoir prévenu :) Passe une bonne nuit aussi !

[Angel2601] Ça fait longtemps que tu discutes avec mon frère ? ^_^

[U_Know0602] Heu non, je lui ai juste parlé ce matin et apparemment j'ai été trop intrusif dans sa vie privée _

[Angel2601] Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que mon frère parle rarement de lui à des inconnus ;)

[U_Know0602] Oh je vois :) Dis~ Tu penses qu'il appréciera quand il verra que tu m'as parlé de lui (en lisant l'historique des conversation) xD

[Angel2601] OMO Non tu as raison. (Désolée Oppa ! ) Attends, je me connecte sur mon compte, si tu veux viens me parler, mon pseudo c'est YunYunA ;)

Yuna déconnecta son frère pour se connecter avec son compte. Elle prit un bol de céréales, mit sa nuisette et fila dans son lit avec son pc, ou plutôt le pc de son frère.

[YunYunA] C'est de retour moiiiiiiiii =D

[U_Know0602] Je vois ça ^^ Si j'ai bien compris tu es plus jeune que ton frère ?

[YunYunA] Oui je suis plus jeune que lui, de 5 minutes ^_^

[U_Know0602] Ah vous êtes jumeaux ?

[YunYunA] Non non, tu vois mon père a accouché de mon frère et moi je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère !

[U_Know0602] _ Oui, ok autant pour moi, ma question était débile xD

[YunYunA] Légèrement =D

[U_Know0602] Vas-y, fous-toi de moi tant que tu peux ! x)

[YunYunA] Des menaces ?

[U_Know0602] Qui sait ? :p

[YunYunA] Même pas peur ! Je vais me coucher, je dois me lever tôt demain pour aller en cours T_T Dis, avant que j'aille dormir, tu t'appelles comment ?

[U_Know0602] Je m'appelle Yunho ! Et toi c'est Yuna ?

[YunYunA] Tu es plus perspicace que tout à l'heure, bravo ! ;D

[U_Know0602] Rigole, rigole !

[YunYunA] Je ne fais que ça x) Bonne nuit !

Yuna est du genre à mettre les gens à l'aise en trente secondes. Sa bonne humeur plaît à la majeure partie des personnes qu'elle rencontre, elle se fait facilement des amis. Elle aimait beaucoup ce Yunho, et espérait le rencontrer bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Yuna fut surprise d'entendre que son frère était déjà rentré, ou plutôt il venait tout juste de rentrer. Il entra dans la chambre de sa sœur en poussant violemment la porte.

- Yuna ! Mon ordinateur !

Yuna se glissa doucement sous sa couette essayant tant bien que mal de faire croire qu'elle dormait. Jaejoong l'ignora et récupéra ce qui lui appartenait. Le réveil de Yuna sonna au même moment, Jaejoong lui lança un oreiller sur la figure avant de sortir de la chambre. Il s'installa sur le canapé en mode grosse loque, la soirée d'hier avait l'air d'avoir été bien arrosée, après tout maintenant Jaejoong était libre. Yuna sorti de sa chambre au bout d'une demie heure, habillée, coiffée, prête pour aller en cours.

- Je suppose que tu ne viens pas en cours aujourd'hui encore ?

- Tu supposes bien Sister ! Il enleva son tee-shirt. Tu as encore laissé le chauffage allumé toute la nuit ?

- Il serait possible, en effet, que j'ai omis, hier soir, en rentrant, et avant d'aller me coucher..

- Oh tais -toi ! Il lui lança un coussin à la figure, le deuxième de la matinée, en rigolant. Va le couper !

- Yep !

Elle mit ses paroles à exécution et alla éteindre le chauffage puis elle prit son manteau pour sortir.

- Tu ne prend pas de petit déjeuner ?

- Non, tu vas devoir lever tes fesses si tu veux manger quelque chose, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Soeur indigne !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Oppa ! A ce soir !

Jaejoong se retrouva seul avec son ventre qui criait famine. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se lever et préféra allumer son ordinateur et la télé. Sans vraiment regarder cette dernière, il s'impatientait devant son pc qui mettait du temps à s'allumer. Il reçu un sms de Junsu « On passe te prendre chez toi à midi pour aller manger des brochettes de poulet aux stands de rue, une envie soudaine de Yoochun, tu sais ce que c'est ^^ » Il esquissa un sourire à la vue de ce message, il avait l'habitude des envies soudaines de Yoochun, envies qu'ils fallait souvent assouvir dans les heures qui suivent la demande. Son ordinateur enfin allumé, il se connecta directement sur le chat pour étudiants. Il ne fut pas surprit de lire la conversation entre sa sœur et l'inconnu d'hier, par contre il était légèrement en colère contre sa sœur d'avoir continué de discuter avec lui. Sa sœur se lit plus facilement d'amitié avec les gens et cela l'énervait quand elle « venait empiéter sur son territoire ». Son inconnu était connecté et Jaejoong se risqua à aller lui parler. Ayant lu leur conversation il continua le mensonge de sa sœur.

[Angel2601] Désolé pour hier matin, je trouvais plus le chargeur de mon ordinateur ^^

[U_Know0602] Pas de soucis, ta sœur est un sacré phénomène ^^

[Angel2601] Ça c'est sur, et c'est encore pire quand tu la connais mieux ^^

[U_Know0602] Justement, que dirais-tu qu'on se rencontre pour mieux se connaître ?

En général Jaejoong n'accepterait une invitation aussi rapidement, mais, il l'avait vu hier et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air méchant. En plus, il était plutôt mignon, tout à fait le genre de Jaejoong. Et oui, notre bel apollon est attiré par les hommes, au plus grand désespoir de toutes les amies de Yuna.

[Angel2601] Pourquoi pas, enfin ma sœur est en cours toute la semaine donc on pourra ce voir seulement un weekend.

[U_Know0602] On peut toujours ce voir nous deux avant, histoire que tu me briffe sur la personnalité de ta soeur ;)

Cette idée ne réjouissait qu'à moitié Jaejoong. Le briffer sur sa sœur ? Si il voulait conquérir le cœur de cet inconnu il allait devoir faire des efforts pour communiquer avec lui. Les relations humaines n'étaient vraiment pas son fort, mais étant actuellement dans un état second, effet indésirable du surplus d'alcool dans son corps, il était plus ouvert aux autres.

[Angel2601] Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

[U_Know0602] Oui je commence à 10h, tu vas venir ?

[Angel2601] Je suis trop prévisible ?

[U_Know0602] J'espérais que c'était le sous-entendu de ta question oui :) D'ailleurs je te laisse, il faut que je parte, déjà que je suis arrivé en retard hier à cause de la grève des bus... A tout à l'heure ! Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Yunho ^^

[Angel2601] Et moi Jaejoong, à toute !

Jaejoong décida enfin à bouger du canapé. Il était tout juste 9h30, il prit un morceau de pain et se déshabilla pour aller prendre une douche, laissant bien entendu ses affaires en pagaille dans la maison. Une fois sorti de la douche il choisi ses vêtements avec soin, une chemise blanche laissant entrevoir les courbes de son corps parfaitement sculpté et un jean. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il ne prit donc pas de veste avec lui. Il avait vingt minutes de marche pour aller jusqu'au café. Il mit en route son iPod afin de faire passer le temps plus vite. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à haute voix :

- Yunho... Yun... Ho... U know... Haha quel con.

Il rigola, seul, dans la rue. Quand il arriva devant le café il était 10h30, il s'arrêta devant mais n'y entra pas. Yunho devait déjà avoir commencé son service. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Jaejoong réfléchissait trop, il fallait qu'il entre avant qu'il n'ose plus aller l'aborder. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il vit Yunho au même endroit d'hier, à essuyer la vaisselle. Quand Yunho aperçu Jaejoong il arrêta ce à quoi il était occupé pour se diriger vers le comptoir afin de prendre la commande du nouveau client qui venait d'entrer. Il ne se doutait pas que c'était la personne avec qui il avait discuté quelques heures plus tôt.

- Bonjour je suis Café Moka et je voudrais un Jaejoong s'il vous plait.

Non ! C'est pas vrai ? Jaejoong ne venait pas de dire ça à voix haute ? Et pourtant si. A ce moment là Jaejoong aurait voulu être une tortue et se cacher au fond de sa carapace. Yunho se mit à rire, ce qui gêna encore plus son vis-à-vis. Jaejoong voulu partir mais Yunho attrapa sa main qui était posée sur le comptoir.

- Je ne sais pas combien vaut un Jaejoong mais ça fera 2000 won pour le café moka, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Jaejoong baissa la tête, ses joues ayant viré au rouge il n'osait plus la relever. Il sorti timidement une pièce de 2€ de sa poche qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

- Merci, ça te dérange d'attendre une demie heure ? Pas pour le café mais pour ma pause.

- Heu non, pas de soucis.

Il alla s'asseoir à une table non loin, il sortit son téléphone pour éviter de croiser le regard de Yunho lorsque celui-ci lui amena son café. Jaejoong se mit à jouer sur son téléphone pour passer le temps, il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas Yunho s'asseoir en face de lui. Yunho le regardait, silencieux.

- Il a l'air passionnant ton jeu, dit-il amusé.

Jaejoong sursauta, ce qui fit rire Yunho de plus belle.

- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, dit Jaejoong pour chercher des excuses à son comportement étrange.

- Pas de soucis, je sais ce que c'est quand on a ni cours, ni emploi.

- Voilà exactement, acquiesça Jaejoong.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, Jaejoong étant plus ouvert il lui avait raconté qu'il en avait marre des études et qu'il avait tout simplement décidé d'arrêter. Yunho lui raconta que lui travaillait depuis un an dans ce café. Ses parents étaient partis vivre aux Etats-Unis et comme il n'avait pas les moyens de payer ses études il avait arrêté et trouvé cet emploi. Ils furent interrompus par le patron de Yunho qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que sa pause, à la base de 15 minutes, se soit transformée en une heure. Avant de repartir au travail Yunho laissa son numéro de téléphone à Jaejoong, « c'est plus facile quand on a pas accès à internet » avait-il dit. Jaejoong était en retard pour le déjeuner avec ses amis, mais il n'avait plus la tête à ça, il envoya un message à Junsu pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir venir et rentra chez lui. Jaejoong avait la tête dans les nuages, il était heureux d'avoir osé aller le voir, et avant sa sœur. En parlant de sa sœur, ils n'en avait pas du tout parlé, ce qui le réjouissait encore plus. Jaejoong avait souvent des coups de cœur pour des hommes, mais là c'était différents, ses sentiments étaient plus forts, tellement plus forts que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour d'autres hommes qu'il agissait comme un idiot devant l'être qu'il aimait.

Quand il arriva devant chez lui il fut étonné de voir une voiture garée devant leur entrée. Ni lui ni sa sœur n'avait son permis et encore moins de voiture, à qui appartenait-elle ? Jaejoong ne mit pas longtemps à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Quand il entra dans la maison il vit sa sœur en compagnie d'un homme, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, apparemment en train de travailler. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

- Salut, dit-il froidement.

- Oh Oppa te voilà. Je te présente Changmin, il est nouveau et on bosse ensemble sur un projet de groupe puisque mon partenaire habituel a abandonné les études. Dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son frère.

- Salut Changmin, moi c'est Jaejoong, dit-il en ignorant sa sœur.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, ta sœur m'a tellement parlé de toi aujourd'hui, il rigola, et pas qu'en bien.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit cette menteuse.

Changmin rigola à cette remarque. Ils avaient fini leur travail alors il prit congé. Jaejoong se leva pour aller préparer le repas pour lui et sa sœur.

- T'as fais quoi ce matin, demanda Yuna en se retournant vers son frère.

- Je suis allé voir Yunho, tu sais le gars avec qui JE parlais sur le site pour étudiants, dit-il sur un ton de reproches.

- Je te sens énervé mon cher frère, ça te gêne que j'ai été lui parler ?

- Non je ne suis pas énervé, juste agacé.

- Oppa ! Soit pas fâché, je ne voulais pas que ce pauvre jeune homme croit que tu es un asocial, et.. et... Tu es allé le voir ? Il est comment ?

- Il est petit, gros et boutonneux !

Jaejoong ne pu rester sérieux, il rigola et sa sœur comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir bien longtemps à sa sœur, puis cette première rencontre avec Yunho s'était bien passé alors il ne pouvait que la remercier, ce qu'il ne ferait jamais néanmoins.

- Il est sympa ce Changmin ? C'est bizarre un nouvel élève qui arrive au milieu de l'année, questionna Jaejooong.

- Ouais c'est bizarre mais il à l'air plutôt cool, il vient de Gwangju, ses parents ont déménagé ici pour leur travail si j'ai bien compris.

- Je vois, et on te l'a collé d'office pour les travaux en groupe, c'est dommage, tu ne vas plus pouvoir te la couler douce, tu vas devoir bosser un peu sœurette !

- Oui mais je me disais que comme tu n'as plus rien à faire tu pourrais m'aider ?

- C'est beau de rêver !

Après avoir fini de manger Jaejoong se rendit dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit son téléphone posé à côté de lui. Il hésitait à envoyer un message à Yunho, était-ce trop tôt ? Puis que pouvait-il lui dire ? Plus il y réfléchissait plus il trouvait cette idée débile. Jaejoong se demandait si il était lui aussi attiré par les hommes. Après tout c'est Yunho qui est venu lui parler en premier, et quiconque est inscrit sur ce site sait qu'il sert en majeure partie à faire des rencontres amoureuses. Penser à cela le rassura un peu, il prit alors son courage à deux mains pour lui envoyer un sms : « J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait réprimandé par ton patron, en tout cas je t'ai trouvé très sympathique, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt :) ». Jaejoong s'endormit en attendant une réponse, les mains posées sur son téléphone qui était posé sur son torse.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong fut réveillé en sursaut par l'entrée fracassante de Yoochun dans sa chambre. Il était 15h30. Yoochun s'installa confortablement à côté de Jaejoong en posant sa tête sur son torse. Jaejoong n'avait pas la force de le bouger de là, étant encore à moitié endormi. Junsu entra à son tour dans sa chambre pour secouer la loque qui s'était déjà rendormie. Jaejoong se redressa avec difficulté, il avait mal à la tête. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Junsu qui s'était assit à côté de lui.

- Hyung, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Junsu, inquiet.

- Tête, aïe, parvint-il à dire.

En effet Jaejoong était bouillant, il avait du attraper froid lors de sa soirée avec ses deux amis. Yoochun et Junsu, tels de bons amis restèrent s'occuper de lui. Yoochun lui mit une serviette mouillée sur le front et Junsu lui apporta des médicaments. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans le salon en attendant que Yuna soit de retour. Jaejoong se reposait dans sa chambre, il ne dormait pas, souriant à l'entente des cris de Junsu venant du salon. Il s'imaginait ses deux compères en train de se chamailler comme à leur habitude et cela l'amusait. Soudain il se rappela qu'il attendait la réponse de Yunho. Celui-ci lui avait bel et bien répondu « Ne t'en fais pas mon patron est super gentil (j'en profite trop d'ailleurs xD) Je veux bien qu'on se revoit ce weekend, ils ont prévu du beau temps en plus, ça pourrait être sympa ^^ ». Jaejoong était, comment dire ? Aux anges ! Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il le ferait plus tard.

Junsu et Yoochun étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de course, Yoochun faisant tout pour déconcentrer son adversaire, se mettait devant lui ce à quoi Junsu répondait en le poussant violemment, Yoochun se retrouvant les fesses par terre. Junsu gagna. Yoochun n'était pas mauvais perdant mais aimait embêter Junsu, c'est pourquoi il le poussa à son tour mais eu lieu de tomber de l'autre côté Junsu tomba sur Yoochun, les deux compères s'étalèrent sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là que Jaejoong fit son apparition.

- Trouvez-vous une chambre !

- On peut emprunter la tienne ? Demanda Junsu en aidant Yoochun à se relever.

Junsu plaisantait bien évidemment. Jaejoong alla se préparer un café, il allait beaucoup mieux.

- Vous savez où est Yuna ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis.

- Elle est allée au café... Mince je sais plus le nom, tu sais celui où on est allés hier, répondit Yoochun.

- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée faire là-bas ? Demanda Jaejoong surpris.

- Elle ne nous a rien dit de plus, elle est sûrement partie rejoindre une amie.

Jaejoong ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était sans doute allée voir Yunho. Il n'en revenait pas, après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle plus tôt, même si ça avait tourné à la rigolade, il pensait qu'elle avait compris qu'il l'intéressait. Mais non, elle était allée le voir. Jaejoong retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre prendre son téléphone, il fallait qu'il réponde à Yunho, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, réfléchissant au message qu'il allait lui envoyer, il devait devancer sa sœur. Finalement il se lança : « J'ai deux tickets pour aller au concert d'un groupe d'amis ce soir ça te tente ? C'est à 21h et ça finira pas trop tard (comme tu travailles demain ^^) ». Voilà, c'était envoyé. Il était 18h, logiquement Yunho finissait son travail à 19h, il attendait impatiemment la réponse. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Jaejoong alla ouvrir, c'était Changmin.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié un livre ici tout à l'heure.

- Heu... Rentre voir si tu le trouve.

Changmin entra timidement dans la maison, il salua rapidement Junsu et Yoochun qui étaient assis sur le canapé.

- Yuna n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il en la cherchant des yeux.

- Elle est partie au Café Hanjan, dit Yoochun joyeusement.

- Tiens ça t'es revenu, marmonna Jaejoong.

Changmin ne réagit pas, cherchant son livre. Il finit par conclure qu'il ne devait pas être ici et repartit en remerciant Jaejoong.

l

Au Café Hanjan Yuna était assise à une table, seule. Elle observait Yunho de loin, celui-ci lui apporta un cappuccino.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me fixer comme ça, ça en devient embarrassant, dit-il en rigolant.

- Désolée faut bien que je m'occupe en attendant que le temps passe.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'être une bonne occupation, dit-il en retournant travailler.

Il se rendit dans la réserve pour s'octroyer une petite pose. Il sortit son téléphone, il avait reçu un message, c'était Jaejoong. Il le lit et y répondit : « Ah, désolé Jaejoong mais j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir, ça aurait été avec plaisir autrement, peut-être une prochaine fois ^^ ». Pendant ce temps Changmin était arrivé au café, il s'était installé à la table de Yuna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Changminie ?

- Je suis venue te voir, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Ouais je passe la soirée avec un ami.

Le sourire de Changmin disparu aussitôt, il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle camarade de classe et aurait aimé faire plus amples connaissance avec elle. Il voulait rester plus longtemps avec elle mais son visage agacé l'en empêcha, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste déjà. Il décida donc de partir du café. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il rentra chez lui, il s'installa dans sa voiture, observant les sorties du café. Yunho termina son service et s'assit à la table de Yuna.

- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ?

- Ah vrai dire, rien. Mais je compte sur ton incroyable imagination pour nous concocter une agréable soirée, dit-elle en finissant son café.

- Je vois, que dirais-tu d'aller au restau-ciné qui vient d'ouvrir pas loin ?

- C'est ce que tu as de mieux à proposer ?

- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, oui.

C'est d'une humeur joyeuse qu'ils quittèrent le café pour se rendre au restaurant. C'est en voiture qu'ils s'y rendirent sans se rendre compte qu'une voiture les suivaient. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable, discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et s'entendaient à merveille. Yunho avait envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec Yuna avant de la ramener, c'est pourquoi il la ramena chez elle à pied plutôt que de prendre la voiture. Il était déjà 23h30 et il faisait nuit noire, Yuna était peut-être une grande gueule mais elle n'était pas rassurée de se promener dehors si tard. De ce fait elle se tenait près de Yunho. Ce dernier en profitait un peu et la prit par le bras. La rue qui menait jusqu'à la maison de Yuna était vraiment très sombre. Yuna entendait des pas derrière eux et avait vraiment peur, c'était Changmin qui les suivaient de loin. Yuna se rapprochait de plus en plus de Yunho, celui-ci mis son bras au tour de sa taille afin de la garder près d'elle. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Yuna ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Yunho. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à présent. Yunho prit la main de Yuna et se rapprocha d'elle.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée ! Entreprit Yunho.

- Moi aussi.

En disant cela Yuna avait rougit et baissé la tête. Yunho eut un léger rire, il lui caressa la tête, puis la joue pour enfin lui relever la tête. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien afin de l'embrasser mais Yuna tourna la tête. Elle retira la main de Yunho qui tenait toujours son visage et rentra chez elle. Elle se mit dos à la porte, espérant que Yunho soit parti et surtout qu'il n'était pas fâché. Pensant que son frère dormait elle se dirigea discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre afin de se coucher.

Déçu Yunho prit la direction du restaurant où ils avaient passé la soirée afin de récupérer sa voiture. Il vit une ombre immobile de l'autre côté de la route, quand celle-ci remarqua que Yunho l'avait vu elle partit. Yunho rentra alors chez lui.

l

Quand Jaejoong avait reçu la réponse de Yunho il avait balancé son téléphone à l'autre bout de sa chambre, il était avec Yuna, il le savait. Voyant que leur ami était en colère, Junsu et Yoochun avaient décidé de lui changer les idées. Ils étaient partis dans un bar, prêts à faire la fête toute la nuit.

Une fois rentré Jaejoong se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur pour voir si celle-ci était rentrée. Elle dormait profondément, Jaejoong devrait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour avoir une discussion avec elle.

Jaejoong ne dormit pas de la nuit, ne voulant pas rater sa sœur au réveil. Celle-ci se réveilla à 8h, elle sortit de sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Ne remarquant pas son frère assis dans le canapé, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ? Demanda Jaejoong en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Oh Oppa tu étais là ! S'étonna Yuna.

- Je t'ai posé une question !

- Oulà je te sens bien énervé mon cher frère... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aurais pas passé la soirée avec Yunho hier soir ? Tu sais Yunho, le garçon dont ton frère est tombé amoureux !

- O... Oppa, je suis désolée je ne savais pas...

- Te moque pas de moi Yuna, alors dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant hier ?

Jaejoong était vraiment énervé, il s'était rapproché de sa sœur, étant plus grand qu'elle il la dominait et Yuna ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Yunho et surtout elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'ils avaient faillis s'embrasser hier soir. Doucement elle repoussa son frère et c'est la tête baissée qu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Jaejoong alla lui aussi dans sa chambre pour ce calmer, il alluma son ordinateur, Yunho était connecté. Que faire ? Dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne solution qu'il aille lui parler, mais ce fut Yunho qui fit le premier pas.

[U_Know0602] Hello ! Tu vas bien ? Le concert de tes amis était bien hier ? :)

[Angel2601] Je n'y ai pas été finalement.

[U_Know0602] Ah bon pourquoi ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? « Parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi » ? Non trop direct. Jaejoong ne voulait pas lui parler, pour le moment il voulait l'oublier. Il restait les yeux fixés sur l'écran ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva le courage de lui répondre, de lui mentir.

[Angel2601] J'étais malade.

[U_Know0602] Oh mince, tu vas mieux maintenant ?

Non. Non ça n'allait pas mieux. Son cœur était toujours malade. Jaejoong en voulait à Yunho de prendre de ses nouvelles, cette action pourtant si anodine le mettait en colère. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre Yunho mais plutôt contre lui pour se mettre dans des états pareils pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Jaejoong lui répondit qu'il n'allait pas mieux et qu'il allait se recoucher puis il éteignit son ordinateur. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour se calmer. Il entendit sa sœur partir à toute vitesse voulant éviter son frère, il soupira.

Pour se changer les idées il décida d'aller faire un tour. Muni de son appareil photo il se rendit dans un parc floral non loin de chez lui afin de prendre de belles photos. La photographie était sa plus grande passion, il avait souvent son appareil à la main lorsqu'il sortait quelque part afin d'immortaliser les moindres moments de sa vie. Il avait laissé son téléphone chez lui d'être tranquille pour la journée.

Ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui pour manger il se rendit à une supérette la plus proche afin d'acheter un sandwich. Il se mit « à table » sur un banc dans la rue, il y était assis tranquillement. Imaginez quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Yuna et Yunho de l'autre côté du trottoir...


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh Jaejoong ! Fit Yunho en agitant un bras en l'air pour attirer l'attention de Jaejoong.

Yunho prit la main de Yuna pour traverser la rue pour aller à la rencontre de Jaejoong. Celui-ci se leva de son banc et les observa venir jusqu'à lui. Il regardait avec insistance leurs doigts qui s'entrelaçaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Jaejoong, ils ne lâchèrent pas leurs mains, Yuna avait la tête baissée ce qui fit comprendre à Jaejoong que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Pour le moment il était plutôt calme et accueillit les deux tourtereaux avec un sourire forcé.

- Salut Jaejoong, tu te sens mieux ?

- Heu, o... oui un peu, bégaya Jaejoong.

- Cool alors, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse une sortie samedi tous les trois ? Demanda Yunho en se retournant vers Yuna.

Cette dernière avait toujours sa tête baissée, n'osant faire face son frère. Jaejoong, lui, attendait la réponse de Yuna, allait-elle oser sortir avec son frère et son amoureux alors que son frère était amoureux de celui-ci ? Pouvait-elle faire ça à son frère ? Yunho regardait toujours Yuna, il releva sa tête avec sa main, il la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux et attendait une réponse. Voyant qu'elle ne réagira pas Jaejoong prit la parole.

- Désolé, j'ai autre chose de prévu, passez la journée ensemble.

Yuna regardait à présent son frère, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait profondément de lui faire ça alors que lui prenait toujours soin d'elle, et il venait encore de le lui montrer. Jaejoong s'excusa de devoir partir si vite, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Il partit à toute vitesse, bousculant un homme sur son passage, il se retourna vivement pour s'excuser et reconnu Changmin. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua son chemin. Changmin lui, se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer discrètement Yuna.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Yunho.

- Non rien, dit Yuna en retrouvant son sourire.

- Ah ouf j'ai eu peur.

Yunho lui vola un baiser, ce qui fit rougir sa bien-aimée. Yunho ne travaillait pas cette après-midi et ils avaient décidé de passer la journée ensemble. Ils se rendirent d'abord dans un petit restaurant sympathique. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre. Yuna n'était pas très à l'aise, elle n'avait que peu de relations amoureuse et ne savait pas trop comment agir. Yunho quant à lui semblait très à l'aise, presque trop. Yuna reçu un sms de Changmin « Salut tu vas bien ? Il faudrait qu'on avance notre projet de groupe, tu es libre cet après-midi ? ». Yuna ignora son sms pour se concentrer sur son amoureux qui passait commande. Ce qu'ele ne savait pas c'est que Changmin était dans sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue à les observer. Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse il l'appela. Ce qu'il vit ne le réjouissait guère. Yuna ignora son appel et rangea son téléphone dans son sac. De rage Changmin donna un violent coup sur son volant. « Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? » se dit-il. Il continua d'espionner les deux amoureux pendant tout le repas, et pas seulement. Une fois sortis du restaurant ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, Changmin les suivit naturellement. Yuna et Yunho prirent un vélo de couple, Changmin prit un vélo simple pour les suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fontaine où des enfants jouaient et achetèrent des glaces. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord de la fontaine et prirent une photo ensemble. Changmin n'en pouvait plus d'assister à cette scène, il rentra chez lui. Yunho lui, se leva et prit la main de Yuna pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Ils marchèrent un peu avant de s'arrêter devant un artiste de rue. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc et prirent la pose devant le dessinateur. En dix minutes leur magnifique portrait était terminé, Yunho l'offrit à Yuna, il lui offrit aussi une rose qu'il venait d'arracher d'un parterre de fleurs. Yuna rougit à ses attentions. Ils regagnèrent leur point de départ afin de rendre leur vélo. Ils continuèrent leur route, intentionnellement Yunho prenait le chemin de la maison de Yuna, désireux de rentrer chez elle cette fois-ci.

l

Après cette mauvaise rencontre Jaejoong se rendit chez Junsu. Celui-ci bronzait dans sa piscine, il avait un chapeau sur le visage, le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui. Il n'entendit pas Jaejoong entrer dans son jardin. Jaejoong s'approcha doucement du bord de la piscine, il enleva ses vêtements pour se glisser discrètement dans la piscine faisant attention à ne pas faire de vague. Il s'approcha de Junsu et d'un coup, le renversa dans l'eau. Une fois la tête ressortie de l'eau, Junsu riposta aussitôt en enfonçant la tête de Jaejoong sous l'eau. Ils continuèrent leur bataille sous l'eau jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force. Ils sortirent de la piscine à bout de souffle et morts de rire. La mère de Junsu leur apporta à manger et à boire ainsi que deux serviettes.

- Yoochun n'est pas là ? Demanda Jaejoong à son ami.

- Il ne s'est remis de notre nuit torride il dort toujours dans mon lit, dit Junsu d'un air sérieux comme toujours lorsqu'il raconte des conneries.

- Il est rentré chez lui ? Demanda Jaejoong en ignorant la stupidité de Junsu.

- Ouais, il était fatigué, pour une fois.

Tout en sirotant leur jus d'orange, Junsu et Jaejoong parlaient de choses et d'autres. Jaejoong avoua enfin à Junsu qu'il était attiré par les hommes, cette révélation n'étonna pas plus que ça Junsu. Pour le taquiner celui-ci s'amusait à se rapprocher de Jaejoong en lui caressant le torse, les deux amis rigolèrent. Jaejoong lui avoua aussi qu'il était amoureux d'un homme et que cette homme sortait avec Yuna. Junsu lui proposa de rester dormir chez lui ce soir mais Jaejoong refusa, il fallait qu'il ai une discussion avec sa sœur. Il se rhabilla pour partir et balança Junsu à l'eau avant de s'en aller, Junsu cria qu'il aurait sa vengeance ce qui fit rire Jaejoong. C'est le cœur léger que Jaejoong rentra chez lui et pourtant ce qu'il allait découvrir lui déplaira forcément.

En effet, il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et Yunho et Yuna se tenaient debout non loin devant lui. Yunho était appuyé contre la table de la cuisine, il tenait Yuna dans ses bras, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Jaejoong perdit l'équilibre en voyant cette scène, le bruit qu'il fit en se rattrapant à la porte d'entrée interrompit les deux amoureux. Yunho et son habituel sourire déstabilisa encore plus Jaejoong, il ferma la porte et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers sa chambre.

- Il doit pas être encore guérit, dit Yunho en embrassant le front de Yuna.

- Heu, oui tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, je vais m'occuper de lui.

- D'accord, on se voit demain ?

- Plutôt samedi si ça te dérange pas !

- Bien au contraire, on pourra passer toooooute la journée ensemble.

Yuna le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa langoureusement.  
Elle hésita à entrer dans la chambre de son frère, mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrit. Il était en face de la fenêtre et n'avait pas entendu sa sœur ouvrir la porte. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit par la taille.

- Je suis désolée Oppa.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, il regardait dehors avec insistance pour ne pas laisser des larmes couler. Il sentit la tête de sa sœur se poser contre son dos, il n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Yuna ne voulait pas lâcher son frère, elle se sentait vraiment mal pour lui mais ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses sentiments pour Yunho. Tout ça est arrivé si vite, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour consoler son frère. Jaejoong retira les mains de sa sœur mais ne bougea pas autrement. Elle comprit qu'il voulait rester seule et elle quitta sa chambre. Elle alla préparer le repas, bien qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle n'était pas certaine que son frère mangerait. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois pour qu'il vienne manger, mais rien. Elle lui apporta un plateau-repas dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, son téléphone dans ses mains, il s'était endormi. Elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone de Jaejoong sonna, lui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était curieuse et osa regarder le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était Yunho qui lui envoyait un sms ce qui étonna Yuna. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Elle se risqua à lire le message : « J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus malade mais plutôt que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu me fais la tête ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Répond-moi cette fois s'il te plaît ». Yuna ne savait pas quoi penser, pourquoi Yunho s'inquiétait de savoir si Jaejoong était en colère contre lui ? Ce message réveilla la jalousie de Yuna. Étaient-ils seulement amis ? Mais oui bien sur ce n'était que de l'amitié, Yuna s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle effaça le message et remis le téléphone à la place qu'il occupait. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit toute habillée.

Jaejoong se réveilla le premier, il remarqua le plateau-repas déposé sur la table et sourit. Il était conscient des efforts que faisait sa sœur pour lui faire plaisir et il était prêt à faire des efforts lui aussi. La nuit lui a porté conseil et il se sentait plus apaisé, prêt à passer à autre chose. Il était à peine 6h, il alla se doucher puis préparer le petit-déjeuner pour lui et sa sœur. Celle-ci se leva pas longtemps à après. Elle entra en silence dans le salon, se mit à table en face de son frère sans dire un mot et commença à manger. Jaejoong attendait qu'elle prenne la parole la première, tout en la fixant il sourit. Yuna leva la tête et vit le sourire de son frère, il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux.

- Oppa, je suis désolée, commença-t-elle doucement.

- Arrête de t'excuser.

- Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Yuna, Jaejoong les essuya et lui releva la tête.

- Soit heureuse, dit-il simplement.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse si cela te rend malheureux ?

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour moi, c'est... Presque passé.

- Tu mens !

- Pas totalement, ça va passer t'inquiète pas.

Elle se leva pour enlacer son frère. Ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'avant et c'est avec légèreté que la journée démarra. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Jaejoong alla ouvrir, c'était Changmin qui venait chercher Yuna pour aller en cours. Jaejoong se mit à rire, Yuna avait trouvé son chauffeur pour l'emmener à l'université tous les jours au lieu de prendre le bus. Jaejoong retourna dans le salon, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il alluma son ordinateur et découvrit avec surprise plusieurs messages de Yunho, de plus celui-ci était connecté.

[U_Know0602] Tu te sens mieux ?

[U_Know0602] Comment tu vas ?

[U_Know0602] Toujours pas de réponse à mon sms... Je vais vraiment finir par croire que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal...

[U_Know0602] Well... Il est déjà 4h du mat' je devrais aller dormir moi...

Jaejoong se leva en vitesse du canapé pour chercher son téléphone : pas de message. Yunho se moquait de lui ? Il était connecté, autant lui demander directement !

[Angel2601] Je n'ai pas reçu de message...

[U_Know0602] Oh Jaejoong tu es là ! C'est bizarre ça je te l'ai envoyé hier soir, vers 20h :o

[Angel2601] Et ben je t'assure que je n'ai rien reçu !

[U_Know0602] Tu es énervé ? Justement dans ce message je te demandais si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la tête...

[Angel2601] Et si c'était le cas ?

[U_Know0602] Qu'ai-je fais de mal ?

[Angel2601] Rien, je suis pas en forme ces temps-ci, j'ai des sautes d'humeurs...

[U_Know0602] Tu sais Jaejoong, depuis que je suis indépendant et que je travaille au café, je ne vois plus mes amis d'avant, alors ça me fait de la peine que toi, que je considère comme un bon ami, tu ailles mal et que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que je me prend la tête pour rien ?

Ces mots faisaient mal à Jaejoong « de bons amis » ? C'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux après tout. Il relu plusieurs fois le message de Yunho, tellement direct mais tellement sincère, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

[Angel2601] Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en fais pas !

[U_Know0602] J'aimerais te croire mais je n'y arrive pas...

Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? Jaejoong essayait de tourner la page et voilà que Yunho venait de réduire ses efforts à néan.

[Angel2601] Pourquoi insiste-tu autant ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher peut-être ?

[U_Know0602] Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas... Mais je ne te sens pas sincère envers moi.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, il s'allongea sur le canapé, le bras sur le front. Il avait dormit pendant une heure, il fut réveillé par la sonnette de la maison. Il cria que c'était ouvert, se doutant que ça devait être Junsu ou Yoochun mais personne n'entra. Il du donc se lever pour aller ouvrir, il fut étonner d'y trouver Yunho.


	5. Chapter 5

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Jaejoong supris.

- Quel accueil dit donc, dit Yunho en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ton boulot ?

- C'est mon jour de repos, tu me laisse entrer ?

Jaejoong se poussa pour laisser entrer Yunho. Pourquoi venait-il maintenant ? Yunho faisait vraiment tout de travers. Yunho s'installa dans le canapé, Jaejoong poussa un long soupir puis lui apporta un café et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Jaejoong ne disait rien et regardait ailleurs, Yunho prit alors la parole.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas ça va passer, répondit Jaejoong en regardant toujours ailleurs.

Yunho observait Jaejoong, celui-ci avait le regard vide, Yunho se sentait impuissant sachant que son ami ne se confierait pas si facilement et aussi qu'il ne détournerait pas son regard vers lui. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Il se mit devant Jaejoong et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau du visage de Jaejoong. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, au moins il avait réagit.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu... Ne me considère pas comme un ami ?

- Non je ne veux rien te dire, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou que je ne te considère pas comme un ami mais je ne me confie pas facilement c'est tout, répondit Jaejoong en se levant.

- Je vois, dit Yunho en se relevant à son tour, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Heu... Oui ! Je vais voir des amis, improvisa Jaejoong.

- Ah dommage, je commence à me demander si on arrivera à passer une journée ensemble un jour, dit-il tristement.

Jaejoong n'eut pas le temps de répondre son téléphone sonna, c'était Yoochun, Yunho écoutait ce que Jaejoong disait « Oui, oui oui je sais j'allais partir de... Ah Junsu vient ? Ok ok, bah je vous attend, vous arrivez dans combien de temps ? Hum, d'accord. Oui. Oui moi aussi. Roh Chunnie t'es chiant oui moi aussi je t'aime allez ciao ! ». Cet appel tombait à merveille, les amis de Jaejoong venaient alors que ce n'était pas prévu, Yunho allait pouvoir partir.

- Tes amis arrivent, je vais te laisser... A.. Heu.. A plus, et répond aux messages la prochaine fois.

- Je n'ai reçu je t'assure.

- Bizarre... Passe une bonne journée.

Jaejoong ne raccompagna pas Yunho à la porte. Celui-ci rencontra Junsu et Yoochun en sortant, ils les salua et s'en alla. Junsu le regarda partir, se demandant si c'était lui le garçon dont Jaejoong était amoureux. Yoochun entra le premier dans la maison, il sauta sur le dos de Jaejoong qui n'avait pas entendu son ami rentrer. Jaejoong l'éjecta en un rien de temps et Yoochun se retrouva par terre. C'est à se moment là que Junsu entra dans la maison, il s'arrêta en voyant son ami puis s'approcha en vitesse de lui pour l'allonger complètement à terre et s'asseoir sur lui.

- Très confortable ton nouveau coussin Jaejoong, dit-il en rigolant.

La journée promettait d'être mouvementée. Yoochun se releva avec difficulté, Junsu ne bougeant il du le porter pour réussir à se mettre sur ses jambes. Jaejoong était posé sur le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés il observait la scène avec un sourire amusé. Ces deux compères se retrouvèrent face à lui, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se mit à courir dans sa chambre afin d'échapper aux idées bizarres de ses deux amis, Yoochun eut le temps d'entrer dans la chambre. Il avança vers Jaejoong d'un air menaçant, quelle idée saugrenue lui avait encore traversée l'esprit ? Jaejoong recula, il évita son lit mais du s'arrêter, le mur l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Yoochun sortit un marqueur de la poche arrière de son pantalon, le débouchonna et menaça le visage de Jaejoong avec. Jaejoong se débattit tant bien que mal pour éviter la catastrophe. Junsu arriva à ce moment là pour aider Yoochun mais Jaejoong réussit à déstabiliser Yoochun et en tombant à terre, il marqua d'un énorme trait noir le visage de celui qui était venu l'aider. Junsu resta bouche bée, et Yoochun partit en courant avant de recevoir sa vengeance, Junsu le suivit et Jaejoong était mort de rire. Ces trois là sont de vrais gosses, Jaejoong en avait conscience mais aimait faire le fou avec ses deux amis. Quand il retourna dans le salon il vit Junsu et Yoochun se battre avec les coussins du canapé. La journée continua dans la même bonne ambiance, plus personne n'eut le visage marqué heureusement.

A 15h Yuna rentra avec Changmin, ils devaient travailler ensemble sur un projet. Junsu et Yoochun partirent à ce moment là, les devoirs de droit ça ne les intéressaient pas vraiment. Jaejoong resta avec eux dans le salon, bien qu'il remarqua le regard que Changmin lui lançait qui voulait dire « laisse nous seuls ». Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa sœur seule avec lui. Ils se mirent au travail et Jaejoong alluma son pc, Yunho était connecté, bien évidemment celui-ci vint lui parler, Jaejoong était plus serein, la journée avec ses amis l'avait calmé.

[U_know0602] Tu as passé une bonne journée avec tes amis ?

[Angel2601] Oui, comme d'habitude ^^

[U_know0602] Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, c'est cool :)

[Angel2601] Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

[U_know0602] A ta façon d'écrire, tu me répond moins froidement ^^

[Angel2601] Tu as raison en effet je vais mieux :)

[U_know0602] Tu dois me trouver collant non ? _ Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'ai vraiment envie qu'on soit amis :)

[Angel2601] Pourquoi tu n'a pas gardé contact avec tes amis d'avant ?

[U_know0602] Tu sais, ils font pour la plupart encore des études et passent plus de temps ensemble qu'avec moi, au fil du temps on s'est complètement perdus de vue...

[Angel2601] Je vois, c'est dommage. J'ai de la chance que mes meilleurs amis soit des glandeurs de première alors XD

[U_know0602] Hahaha oui, maintient cette amitié que tu as avec eux le plus longtemps possible, c'est précieux :)

[Angel2601] Oui :) Tu as prévu quelque chose dimanche ?

[U_know0602] Oui, j'ai prévu de m'incruster toute la journée chez vous ^_^

[Angel2601] Génial alors x)

Jaejoong était de nettement meilleure humeur, il se sentait prêt à passer le cap. Plutôt que de voir Yunho débarquer chez lui à l'improviste et provoquer chez lui des réactions incontrôlées il valait mieux convenir d'un rendez-vous, pour que Jaejoong se prépare à le recevoir. Étant donné qu'il passerait sa journée de demain avec Yuna, dimanche était le jour idéal. Jaejoong éteignit son ordinateur et observait Yuna et Changmin travailler. C'était une des rares fois où il voyait sa sœur travailler alors il admirait ce spectacle. Il remarqua aussi que Changmin était plutôt entreprenant avec elle, il avait son bras derrière le dos de Yuna et sa tête très près du visage de celle-ci. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de trois secondes pour comprendre que Changmin était intéressé par elle, il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Jaejoong voulu le mettre en garde.

- Yunho vient te chercher samedi ou vous vous rejoignez quelque part ?

Changmin et Yuna se retournèrent en même temps, chacun étant surpris pour des raisons différentes. Le jeune homme se demandait bien évidemment qui était ce Yunho et Yuna était surprise que son frère parle de lui. Il se tourna vers Yuna, attendant sa réponse.

- Heu je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je lui envoie un sms, répondit-elle en reprenant son travail.

- Vous avez prévu quoi pour votre je ne sais combientième rendez-vous amoureux ?

Yuna ne savait pas ce que son frère cherchait à faire. Changmin lança un regard noir à Jaejoong qui rigola. Ce dernier se leva pour les laisser seuls.  
Quand il revint dans le salon, Changmin était partit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ? Demanda Yuna à peine son frère était arrivé.

- Je voulais juste l'avertir que tu avais un petit ami, il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Ah ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, je pense que je dois te remercier alors, merci.

La fin de soirée se déroula simplement, Jaejoong partit se coucher tôt tandis que Yuna était au téléphone avec Yunho.

Le lendemain fut une journée tranquille, pas de visite surprise de Yunho, ni de Junsu et Yoochun. Changmin vint chercher Yuna de bonne heure, Jaejoong n'avait toujours rien à faire de sa journée, cette situation commençait à l'agacer il se demandait si il avait prit la bonne décision d'arrêter les études. Il prit son appareil photo et partit à la découverte des rues de Séoul pour ramener de magnifiques photos. Il rentra vers 18h, il vit que la voiture de Changmin était garée devant leur maison et vit aussitôt le propriétaire de celle-ci sortir de chez eux. Il le salua brièvement et rentra chez lui.

- Ah mais quel pot de colle, râla Yuna.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais pas dit !

- Heu... Oppa... Yunho compte passer me prendre à la maison demain.

- Pas de soucis, pourquoi t'as besoin de faire « heuuu », dit-il en rigolant.

La bonne humeur de Jaejoong faisait plaisir à Yuna. Il raconta sa journée à sa sœur, il avait visité divers endroits de Séoul dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, il avait prévu d'aller développer les photos le lendemain pour pouvoir les lui montrer. Yuna alla se coucher tôt, lui resta regarder la télé jusque tard.

Jaejoong s'était endormi sur le canapé. Lorsque Yuna se leva elle lui apporta une couverture et alluma le chauffage. Elle prépara un petit déjeuner à son frère et sortit de la maison pour attendre Yunho et éviter que son frère ne le croise. Il faisait chaud dehors mais il y avait un vent frais, elle devait attendre dix minutes avant que Yunho arrive. Vingts minutes plus tard il n'était toujours pas là, elle essaya de l'appeler mais pas de réponse. Elle attendit encore dix minutes mais il n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle rentra alors dans la maison, Jaejoong s'était réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais partie avec Yunho moi !

- Il n'est pas encore venu et je n'arrive pas à le joindre, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans la cuisine.

l

En sortant de chez lui ce matin Yunho était heureux. Il avait prévu un superbe programme pour la journée avec sa dulcinée. Il prit le chemin de chez Yuna, le soleil brillait, la journée commençait merveilleusement bien. En chemin il croisa Junsu et Yoochun, Junsu le reconnu et le salua brièvement. Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant un magasin de bijoux, il voulait prendre un cadeau à Yuna mais ne avait pas quoi. Il se résigna à prendre un bouquet de roses rouges. La ville était calme en ce samedi matin, les gens profitaient du soleil pour aller se balader dans des endroits plus éloignés de la ville. Yunho emprunta une ruelle pour arriver plus vite chez Yuna, il passait toujours par là. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans cette rue, encore moins un jour comme celui-ci, mais il entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir qui était là mais il ne vit personne. Il continua donc son chemin mais entendit comme un bâton tomber violemment à terre, il se retourna à nouveau et vit le bâton en question au milieu de la rue, il n'y était pas avant il en était sur. Curieux, il s'approcha pour voir de plus près, après les bruits de pas il trouvait que ce bâton qui tombait là était étrange. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour ramasser le bâton qu'il senti un main sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui et l'emmena de force dans la maison qui se trouvait juste à côté. Yunho ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, en un rien de temps il se retrouva les yeux bandé, un scotch sur la bouche et les mains ligotées. Il entendit la personne fermer à clé la porte de la maison. Il essaya de se libérer les mains, en vain. Son téléphone, qui était dans sa poche se mit à sonner mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait rien rien d'autre qu'attendre que la personne qui l'avait enfermée là ne revienne. Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas.

l

On sonna à la porte, Yuna se précipita pour ouvrir espérant que ce soit Yunho mais ce n'était que Changmin. Celui-ci remarqua le visage de Yuna changer, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle attendait et il le savait. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il perdit le sourire radieux qu'il avait. Il entra dans la maison et s'avança vers la jeune demoiselle qui était repartie s'asseoir.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller à la piscine ? Avec ce temps ça serait extra.

Il était déjà 11 heures et Yuna en avait marre d'attendre Yunho. Elle accepta la proposition de Changmin et dit à son frère que « c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne fait pas poireauter Yuna pendant plus de deux heures ». Dans un sens Jaejoong comprenait sa sœur, mais en même temps il était inquiet pour Yunho, bien qu'il ne le connaissait que peu, ce n'était pas son genre de poser un lapin. Il regarda sa sœur s'en aller avec Changmin, aussitôt partit il appela Yunho, pas de réponse. Il alluma son ordinateur pour voir si celui-ci serait connecté, personne. Jaejoong faisait les cents pas dans le salon, essayant plusieurs fois de l'appeler, aucune réponse. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ?


	6. Chapter 6

Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait bête de s'inquiéter autant pour Yunho sans raison. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ? Il avait peut-être eu une urgence et n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui. Peut-être que son patron l'avait appelé pour travailler aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Yuna et le fait qu'il ne réponde pas au téléphone serait compréhensible. Il appela une dernière fois avant de partir au Café Hanjan pour vérifier si Yunho y était. Toujours pas de réponse. Au café, pas de Yunho non plus. Jaejoong se remit en chemin pour rentrer, il avançait lentement, dépité de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son ami. Il essaya une fois de plus de l'appeler mais comme il s'y attendait personne ne répondit.

Jaejoong aperçu au loin Yoochun et Junsu assis sur un banc en train de manger une glace, Junsu remarqua aussi son ami et lui fit de grands gestes pour qu'il les rejoignent. Malgré la situation Jaejoong ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage de Junsu, celui-ci avait toujours un énorme trait de marqueur sur son visage, Junsu le menaça avec sa glace mais Jaejoong continuait de rire, à vrai dire il en avait vraiment besoin. Il s'installa sur le banc avec ses deux amis mais ne participait pas à leur conversation. Yoochun remarqua son air songeur et questionna son ami.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Hyung ?

- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'un ami depuis ce matin, je suis inquiet.

- Depuis quand tu as d'autres amis que nous ? Demanda Yoochun en rigolant.

- Je suis sérieux Yoochun, dit Jaejoong en se levant, près à partir.

- Attend Jaejoong, intervint Junsu, tu parles de Yunho ?

- Oui, dit-il sans se retourner.

- On l'a croisé ce matin.

Jaejoong se retourna brusquement vers son ami lui demandant où il l'avait vu. Junsu et Yoochun le menèrent à l'endroit de la rencontre. Junsu proposa qu'ils se séparent pour chercher dans les rues voisines, Yoochun partit avec Junsu, celui-ci ne connaissant pas le visage de celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Jaejoong décida de s'orienter vers les petites rues et fut interpellé par un bouquet de fleurs qui traînait par terre. Il le ramassa et l'examina, il cherchait une carte ou quelque chose qui indiquerait qui en était le propriétaire. C'était un joli bouquet, pourquoi était-il là ? Jaejoong regarda autour de lui puis continua son chemin, il sorti son téléphone de sa poche pour tenter une nouvelle d'appeler le disparu. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit un téléphone sonner, il baissa son téléphone pour mieux se concentrer sur la mélodie. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant d'où la musique provenait mais celle-ci s'arrêta. Il remit son téléphone à son oreille, c'était le répondeur de Yunho. Se demandant si c'était une coïncidence ou si c'était le portable de Yunho qui sonnait, Jaejoong tenta de le rappeler. Il entendit de nouveau la musique et cette fois il en était sur c'était le téléphone de Yunho. Il chercha de nouveau d'où provenait la musique, il s'arrêta devant une maison. Il n'était pas sur que ça venait de là, le son était assez faible, il regarda la boite aux lettres : Shim Chang Min, il aurait du s'en douter. En tout cas là, il n'avait plus de doutes Yunho était bien dans cette maison.

Bien évidemment la porte était fermée, Jaejoong essaya de l'ouvrir avec sa carte bancaire mais tout ce qu'il arriva à faire était de casser celle-ci en deux. Jaejoong prit son courage à deux mains et surtout de l'élan et se jeta violemment contre la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Il recommença plusieurs fois mais n'y arrivait toujours pas. Essoufflé, il s'écroula devant la porte, n'ayant aucune idée de comment ouvrir cette porte. Il avait reprit un peu d'énergie et ré-essaya d'ouvrir la porte de force. Cette fois-ci il avait réussi, il se retrouva au sol, il eut du mal à se relever, il s'était fait mal à l'épaule à force de se jeter sur la porte.

Il entra dans la maison et se mit à appeler Yunho mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il y avait deux portes en bas, il essaya la première, c'était la salle de bain et Yunho n'y était pas. Il essaya la deuxième et là impossible de l'ouvrir. Yunho était forcément derrière, Jaejoong lui cria qu'il allait le sortir de là. Il n'avait guère envie d'ouvrir la porte comme celle d'avant, alors il chercha une clé ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à l'ouvrir plus facilement. Il vit un trousseau de clé accroché à l'entrée, il alla le chercher et au passage ferma la porte d'entrée afin de n'attirer personne dans la maison. Il essaya plusieurs clés, aucune ne fonctionnait, Jaejoong commençait à perdre patience. Enfin il entendit le verrou tourner, il pu enfin ouvrir la porte et découvrir que Yunho se trouvait bien derrière.

Il vit Yunho au fond de la pièce, les yeux bandés, un scotch sur la bouche et les mains attachées dans le dos. Jaejoong s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il fut violemment poussé dans la petite pièce aux côtés de Yunho. Jaejoong se rattrapa au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre mais sa main s'enfonça dans un clou. La douleur était si insupportable qu'il s'assit tenant fermement sa main. Changmin referma la porte et les deux jeunes hommes entendirent le verrou se fermer, Yunho soupira.

- Je vais passer une bonne soirée avec Yuna moi, amusez-vous bien de votre coté, dit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- CHANGMIN ! Cria Jaejoong en se relevant à toute vitesse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Il vit la clé sous la porte et comprit en regardant la poignée qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure pour ouvrir la porte de ce côté. De rage il donna un coup de pied dans la porte. Comment allaient-il sortir de là ? Il se retourna vers Yunho et se dirigea vers lui pour lui enlever le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux, il retira délicatement le scotch sur sa bouche et lui détacha avec difficulté la corde qui attachait ses mains. La main de Jaejoong saignait de plus en plus et sans rien dire Yunho lui fit un bandage avec le tissu qui avait servit à lui cacher la vue toute la matinée.

- Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi il va passer la soirée avec Yuna ? Demanda Yunho.

- Un camarade de classe de Yuna, il est très amoureux d'elle et a sûrement fait ça pour pouvoir passer la journée avec elle et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui, je suppose, répondit Jaejoong en soupirant.

Yunho sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il pensait que c'était Yuna qui avait essayé de l'appeler toute la matinée mais il remarqua qu'il n'avait que cinq appels manqués de celle-ci alors qu'il en avait quarante sept de Jaejoong.

- Yuna n'est pas patiente, quand Changmin est venu à la maison pour lui proposer de sortir elle accepta directement, pour te donner une leçon a-t-elle dit, continua Jaejoong. Tu sais elle...

- Arrête de parler d'elle, l'interrompit Yunho exaspéré.

Jaejoong sentit que Yunho était en colère et il n'osait plus parler. Il se leva pour essayer d'atteindre la fenêtre qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop haute. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place alors il se dirigea vers la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci et jouait avec la poignée. Cela stressait Yunho qui lui demanda d'arrêter. La porte s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur donc il leur était impossible d'essayer de l'enfoncer comme Jaejoong l'avait fait plus tôt. A force d'avoir utilisé son téléphone pour appeler Yunho, Jaejoong n'avait plus de batterie. Il demanda à Yunho si il pouvait appeler quelqu'un pour les sortir de là mais Yunho ne connaissait personne en ville. Il tendit son téléphone à Jaejoong pour que lui appelle quelqu'un mais Jaejoong ne connaissait aucun numéro par cœur.

- Bon, je vais appeler la police.

- Fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jaejoong étonné.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin amoureux, il ne veut pas nous faire de mal mais juste être avec celle qu'il aime, attendons qu'il revienne nous sortir de là une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, expliqua Yunho.

- T'es sérieux ? Tu veux attendre qu'il sorte avec Yuna ? Je ne te comprend pas là...

- Bien sur que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il finisse en prison pour une petite erreur de parcours. Puis... Yuna n'est-elle pas le genre de fille à changer d'avis comme de chemise ? « Pour me donner une leçon » tu dis ? Elle s'est servie de se prétexte pour passer la journée avec lui c'est tout. Puis si elle me connaissait ne serais-ce qu'un peu elle saurait que je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas venir à des rendez-vous, apparemment tu es le seul à l'avoir compris, je te remercie d'être partit à ma recherche et je suis désolé que maintenant tu sois enfermé avec moi.

Jaejoong n'en revenait pas, Yunho n'avait pas totalement tord, Yuna est le genre de fille à avoir des coups de cœur passagers, elle passe rapidement à autre chose et il se laissa convaincre qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour Changmin, bien qu'il ne savait pas si c'était la vérité. Il éteignit le téléphone de Yunho afin d'économiser le peu de batterie qu'il lui restait au cas où ils en auraient vraiment besoin. Yunho bougea pour regarder ce que contenait cette pièce, il rigola en voyant que c'est la pièce qui contenait les provisions alimentaires de Changmin.

- Tu vois, quand je te dit qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal, dit-il en lançant une barre de céréales à Jaejoong.

- Ouais, enfin je préférerais quand même que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de là, on ne sait pas quand Changmin se résignera à nous libérer.

- Patientons, dit simplement Yunho.

Yunho était étrangement calme, et au contraire Jaejoong était agité. Il commençait à faire nuit, la lumière qui passait par la seule fenêtre de la pièce était de plus en plus faible. Jaejoong essaya d'allumer la lumière mais celle-ci ne fonctionnait pas. Il alla se rasseoir aux côtés de Yunho en laissant échapper un léger cri de douleur.

- Ta main te fait mal ? Demanda Yunho.

- Ma main, et mon épaule aussi.

- Ton épaule ?

- Disons que je n'avais pas de clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée alors j'ai fais comme j'ai pu.

Yunho prit délicatement l'épaule de Jaejoong et commença à la masser doucement, Jaejoong grimaçait de douleur, mais en même temps ça lui faisait du bien. Yunho s'en voulait car c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait l'épaule déboîtée et la main en sang. Il le remercia encore une fois d'être venu le sauver, au moins maintenant il n'était plus ligoté et plus seul. Il faisait maintenant nuit noir dans la pièce, le silence régnait mais les deux jeunes hommes ne dormaient pas.

La nuit fut longue, les deux garçons avaient réussir à s'endormir difficilement et s'étaient réveillés avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'unique fenêtre de leur nouvelle demeure. Yunho se leva pour prendre de quoi s'alimenter, il se retourna vers Jaejoong et remarqua que celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, il ne dormait pas pour autant, il souffrait intérieurement plutôt. Le bandage qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt était totalement parti à présent. Sa main continuait de saigner mais très légèrement. Yunho arracha un morceau du rideau qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eau pour lui faire un nouveau bandage. Jaejoong avait toujours les yeux fermés et fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit Yunho prendre sa main pour refaire son bandage. Jaejoong était agacé de ses attentions à son égard, être enfermé là avec lui faisait resurgir ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda t-il simplement.

- B..Bah je vais pas te laisser avec ta main comme ça, balbutia Yunho, surpris. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jaejoong tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard de Yunho mais celui-ci prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre les mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu jusqu'ici.

Yunho le regardait droit dans les yeux, et sans réfléchir Jaejoong l'embrassa. Surpris, celui-ci s'écarta rapidement se retrouvant par terre. Il s'écarta de Jaejoong qui lui comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Yunho se leva et alla se rasseoir un peu plus loin.

- Je suis désolé, dit Jaejoong simplement.

Yunho ne répondit pas, perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Aucun des deux n'osait rompre le silence. Les minutes passèrent, peut-être bien une heure, Jaejoong se lança.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Je t'en prie.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler sur le chat pour étudiants ?


	7. Chapter 7

Yunho ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, Jaejoong soupira.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as cru que j'étais une fille ? Demanda-t-il.

- En même temps avec « Angel » comme pseudo excuse-moi mais bon..

- J'y crois pas... C'est pourtant précisé sur mon profil que je suis un homme !

- Oui je sais, mais je n'ai vu ça qu'après.

Jaejoong n'en revenait pas, il s'était souvent posé cette question et c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait imaginer mais il ne voulait pas y croire, maintenant il y était obligé.

- Bref, reprit Jaejoong, appelons la police on ne va pas rester ici trois ans non plus, allume ton portable.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on appelle tes amis ?

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on appelle la police ? Demanda Jaejoong en haussant le ton et en se levant.

- Hier le téléphone a sonné, comme personne ne répondait le répondeur s'est mis en route, c'était l'hôpital de Séoul, ils appelaient pour prévenir que les parents de Changmin étaient sortis du coma. Ça doit faire plusieurs jours qu'ils sont là-bas, je ne pense pas que Changmin ai agi en étant tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ça a déjà du être dur pour lui que ses parents soient dans le coma, je préfère éviter de l'amener en prison en plus.

- Dans... Dans le coma ?

Cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Jaejoong, leurs parents étaient restés trois mois dans le coma avant de mourir suite à leur accident de voiture. Il se rassit à côté de Yunho dos à lui. Yunho resta silencieux, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Jaejoong et n'osait pas demander ce qui n'allait pas. C'est Jaejoong qui rompit le silence en proposant qu'ils rallument leurs téléphones pour prendre en vitesse les numéros de Yoochun et Junsu. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de les prendre que le portable de Jaejoong se ré-éteignit. Grâce au téléphone de Yunho ils appelèrent Junsu, pas de réponse. Ils essayèrent ensuite d'appeler Yoochun mais personne ne décrochait non plus, Jaejoong commençait à s'énerver. Comment se faisait-il que ses amis ne répondaient au téléphone alors qu'il avait disparu lorsqu'ils étaient à la recherche de Yunho ? Il espérait d'un côté que les deux jeunes homme aient appelé la police malgré ce que Yunho venait de lui raconter. Certes Changmin avait du être bouleversé que ses parents soient dans le coma mais lorsque cela lui était arrivé il n'avait jamais eu de comportement étrange vis-à-vis d'autres personnes et cela n'excusait pas totalement ce qu'il venait de leur faire subir. Junsu se décida à rappeler enfin sur le téléphone de Yunho, Jaejoong arracha le téléphone des mains de son propriétaire afin de répondre à l'appel. Jaejoong lui indiqua l'adresse de Changmin pour qu'il vienne leur ouvrir et il raccrocha aussitôt, le téléphone de Yunho s'éteignit juste après, le timing était parfait. Yunho soupira et rigola en même temps.

- Tu aurais du lui dire d'apporter quelque chose pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Jaejoong n'avait pas pensé à cela, son ami allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul mais maintenant qu'il avait indiqué où ils se trouvaient Jaejoong était plus serein, ils avaient juste à patienter un peu. Le silence était une nouvelle fois maître de la pièce.

l

Junsu était parti chercher Yoochun avant d'aller chez Changmin. La veille, lorsque qu'ils avaient perdu Jaejoong, Junsu avait simplement pensé qu'il avait retrouvé Yunho et qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble... Il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être inquiété pour son ami. L'entrée fracassante de Junsu chez Yoochun alerta ce dernier que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé. Yoochun le prit dans ses bras avant de se rendre chez Changmin. Malheureusement celui-ci se trouvait devant sa maison quand ils arrivèrent. La clé était dans la serrure, Changmin fit un bond en voyant les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêter à côté de lui, il referma la porte à clé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je suis pressé, j'ai un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes à l'autre bout de la ville, fit Changmin dans un souffle.

- On est venus voir Jaejoong et Yunho.

- Jaejoong n'habite pas par ici, et ce... Yunho vous dites ? Il habite dans le coin ? Demanda Changmin comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui et je crois même qu'il habite ici, enfin c'est sa maison provisoire, ironisa Yoochun en pointant du doigt la maison de Changmin.

Changmin fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Il se tourna et commença à partir mais Junsu lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter. Ils retrouvèrent face à face mais Changmin se débattait, Yoochun intervint en lui attrapant l'autre bras pour l'immobiliser mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas faire. Dans un élan Changmin porta un coup violent au niveau du bassin de Junsu, celui-ci tomba à terre tandis que Yoochun tentait toujours d'immobiliser Changmin, en vain. N'y arrivant pas, il tenta d'attraper les clés qui se trouvaient dans la main de Changmin, celles-ci volèrent dix mètres plus loin, Junsu se leva pour les attraper, Yoochun relâcha son emprise et Changmin pu s'enfuir. Les deux jeunes hommes restant se précipitèrent vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Ayant été enfoncée auparavant par Jaejoong, ils eurent du mal à l'ouvrir, après plusieurs essais ils y arrivèrent. Une fois rentrés dans la maison ils appelèrent Jaejoong, celui-ci frappa à la porte pour attirer l'attention vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient puis glissa les clés pour qu'ils puissent être libérés. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux garçons furent libérés. Yoochun prit Jaejoong dans ses bras mais ce dernier gémit de douleur. Il desserra son étreinte et remarqua avec stupéfaction la main ensanglantée de Jaejoong.

- Hyung ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Demanda Junsu étonné.

- Rien de grave, un clou dans le mur, enfin dans ma main, répondit Jaejong calmement.

Pendant que les trois amis conversaient au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé, Yunho s'éclipsa sans que personne ne le remarque, il rentra chez lui. Junsu voulu appeler la police afin que Changmin soit arrêté mais Jaejoong l'en empêcha et leur expliqua pourquoi. Il avait plutôt envie de prévenir Changmin que ses parents étaient sortis du coma mais il ne pouvait pas, il espéra simplement que celui-ci irait leur rendre visite le plus rapidement possible afin qu'il se sente mieux. Les trois garçons allèrent ensemble à hôpital afin de soigner Jaejoong. Il en ressorti avec une attelle à l'épaule et dix points de suture à la main. Il fut raccompagné chez lui par ses amis qui le laissèrent seul afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Jaejoong tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à la voir pour le moment, il lui en voulait de ne pas s'être inquiétée pour Yunho ni même pour lui qui avait découché sans prévenir. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en l'ignorant volontairement.

- Oppa ! Où étais-tu passé ? Et que t'es-t-il arrivé au bras ? Demanda Yuna avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? Répliqua Jaejoong sans se retourner pour lui faire face. Tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'inquiéter que je ne soit pas là hier, tu t'es bien amusée avec Changmin ? Nan, je m'en fiche en fait, puis pour info, j'aime toujours Yunho, et moi je ne compte pas le laisser tomber contrairement à toi.

- Très bien.

- Très bien ? Dit Jaejoong en se retournant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Très bien ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? As-tu été, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde amoureuse de lui ?

- Oui, mais tu sais bien comment je suis Jae. Je suis libre, je vit au jour le jour et surtout je déteste par dessus tout qu'on me pose un lapin ! J'ai passé une journée magnifique avec Changmin puis, lui il a de la conversation, j'aimais bien Yunho mais pas suffisamment il faut croire, pas autant que toi. J'en suis désolée, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour lui, peut-être parce qu'il est beau, j'avoue avoir été superficielle sur ce coup. Quand j'ai vu Changmin pour la première fois je ne l'ai pas trouvé attirant, il m'agaçait plutôt qu'autre chose mais j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'aimer autant qu'il m'aime. Il m'a aussi parlé de ses parents, ils ne vont pas bien en ce moment et il m'a touché. Alors oui j'ai oublié Yunho, je suis passée à autre chose, c'est tout.

- Wow... Tu insinue que Yunho est débile et qu'il ne t'a attiré que pour sa beauté ? Je n'en reviens pas, tu es vraiment stupide c'est pas possible ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi superficielle. Je n'ai même pas envie de te raconté ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas tu as intérêt de mettre les choses au clair avec Yunho, et pour info, les parents de Changmin sont sortis du coma, tu n'as qu'à le prévenir et aller rejoindre ton cher et tendre.

Yuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son frère s'était déjà enfermé à clé dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte et fondit en larmes, un surplus d'émotions qu'il évacuait à cet instant. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Yunho ? Tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était de perdre définitivement son amitié. Il se laissa tomber à terre, toujours en larmes il tapa sa tête contre la porte, il espérait que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Après s'être calmé, il se leva pour charger son téléphone. Il s'installa sur son lit et alluma son ordinateur. Espérait-il y trouver Yunho connecté ? Probablement. Mais il n'était pas là.

l

Yuna avait appelé Changmin pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle n'avait pas su lui expliqué comment elle était au courant mais Changmin la remercia et se rendit à l'hôpital. Timidement Yuna lui demanda si elle pouvait le rejoindre, il accepta. En chemin, elle voulu envoyer un message à Yunho mais y avait renoncé ne voulant pas rompre par message. Elle redoutait de le revoir mais lui avait tout de même donné rendez-vous devant le Café Hanjan. Quand elle arriva Yunho était déjà là à l'attendre. Il avait une mine fatiguée et aussi énervée, elle voulu faire demi-tour mais Yunho l'aperçu à ce moment là. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla à sa rencontre. Elle s'étonna que Yunho n'essaye pas de l'embrasser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de sentiments à son égard et qu'elle souhaitait rompre, Yunho ne fut pas étonné, contrairement à Yuna dont la réaction, ou plutôt le peu de réaction de la part de Yunho, l'étonnait. Au moment où ils allaient se quitter, Yunho se décida enfin à réagir.

- Que tu n'aime pas qu'un garçon te pose à lapin je peux comprendre, mais lorsque celui est dans l'incapacité de faire autrement je pense que tu pourrais pardonner. T'es-tu demandé pourquoi je ne suis pas venu ? T'es-tu inquiétée que je ne réponde pas à tes appels ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une fille libre qui ne se soucie pas des autres ? Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ? As-tu déjà pensé à ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir ? Même par rapport à ton frère, t'es-tu demandée pourquoi il n'était pas rentré hier soir ? Tu veux savoir ? On était retenus chez ton ami là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Changmin ? Il a eu une pulsion folle de me retenir loin de toi pour pouvoir te faire craquer pour lui. Il a bien réussi son coup apparemment. Dans un sens je le remercie, j'ai pu découvrir la vraie Yuna. Sois heureuse avec lui, j'espère simplement qu'il n'aura pas d'autres folles idées comme celle-ci. Et dit à ton frère que je ne lui en veux pas, il comprendra.

Yunho s'en alla, laissant Yuna, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle rejoignit Changmin à l'hôpital, le voyant si rayonnant de savoir ses parents sains et saufs elle ne voulu pas lui demander des explications dans l'immédiat. Elle ne resta pas longtemps avec lui, étant de trop dans les retrouvailles familiales.

Une fois chez elle, elle vit son aîné en train de manger, elle s'approcha discrètement de lui, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait réagir. Elle se mit face à lui pour lui parler.

- J'ai suivis ton conseil, j'ai été voir Yunho pour rompre avec lui.

- Bien, alors tout est clair entre vous maintenant ?

- Entre nous oui, en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, je n'en suis plus sure.

- Tu m'agace Yuna !

Énervé il se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Il m'a dit de te faire passer un message.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Il ne souhaite plus te revoir.


	8. Chapter 8

« Il ne souhaite plus te revoir. » Cette phrase raisonnait dans la tête de Jaejoong depuis une bonne heure. Une partie de lui comprenait la réaction de Yunho et une autre lui disait que c'était démesuré. Après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! A moins que ça lui ai plu et qu'il n'ose pas l'avouer ? Non, Jaejoong devait arrêter de penser à ça, il ne reverra plus Yunho, il fallait se faire à l'idée.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa sœur n'était pas à la maison, elle avait laissé un mot sur la table « Je suis sortie. ». Il soupira. « C'est tout ? » se dit-il, « Elle n'ose pas avouer qu'elle est partie rejoindre Changmin ? », il soupira à se sentait vide, il ne pensait qu'à Yunho. Ce dernier avait été clair, Jaejoong devait se faire une raison. Pour se changer les idées il décida d'appeler ses deux fidèles amis pour une après-midi détente, ils se retrouveraient en début d'après-midi dans un parc près de chez Yoochun.

Il était 10h, Yuna était dans le hall de l'hôpital avec Changmin. Celui-ci était heureux, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, soulagé que ses parents soient sains et saufs. Yuna ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur en lui parlant de ce qui était arrivé hier, quand le moment sera venu elle en discutera avec lui. Elle n'écoutait pas réellement Changmin parler, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Pourquoi Changmin avait agi ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé entre son frère et Yunho ? Pourquoi était-elle tombé si facilement amoureuse de Changmin ? Avait-elle toujours des sentiments pour Yunho ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Changmin l'embrassa. Elle ne compris pas d'où venait ce baiser, qu'avait-il dit pour en avoir eu envie ? Aucune importance, après tout ils sortaient ensemble maintenant, cela n'avait rien d'étrange pour un couple. Yuna n'écoutait toujours pas Changmin parler, il fut interrompu par un médecin, qui venait lui annoncer qu'il avait l'autorisation d'aller voir ses parents, il hésita, ne voulant pas laisser Yuna seule. Cette dernière lui dit qu'il devait aller les voir maintenant et qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble. Elle sortit prendre l'air en l'attendant.

l

Avant de retrouver ses deux amis, Jaejoong fit un détour par le café où travaillait Yunho. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la maison qui faisait face au café de l'autre côté de la rue. Il observait Yunho qui servait un jeune couple, cette vue l'écœura. Yunho arborait un sourire radieux, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jaejoong ne comprenait toujours pas la compréhension dont il avait fait preuve envers Changmin, qu'importe, c'était fait maintenant. Jaejoong sortit son téléphone, il jeta un œil à Yunho, et commença à écrire un message qu'il effaça aussitôt. Il regarda à nouveau vers le café mais Yunho n'était plus là. Il attendit encre un peu avant de partir, Yunho réapparut, il rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche, avait-il ressentit que Jaejoong voulait lui envoyer un message ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il attendait ? Non, Jaejoong devait arrêter de se faire des films, Yunho ne voulait plus le voir, un point c'est tout. Jaejoong repartit en faisant exprès de passer devant la vitrine du café, il se rendit au parc où il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis. Il était en avance d'une heure, il s'allongea sur le toboggan et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par la pluie, enfin c'est ce qu'il crût pendant quelques secondes, mais ce n'était pas la pluie, plutôt une bouteille d'eau malencontreusement versée sur lui et tenue par Yoochun. Jaejoong se leva immédiatement afin d'arrêter son ami, celui-ci tomba en arrière sous le coup de la surprise et Jaejoong évita de justesse de lui marcher dessus, Junsu observait la scène en rigolant, assit sur une balançoire. Yoochun se releva et jeta à la figure de son ami le reste de sa bouteille, Jaejoong s'essuya le visage et attaqua le jeune homme à coup de chatouilles, le point faible de Yoochun, qui s'écroula au sol, victoire de Jaejoong. Ce dernier se tourna vers Junsu, qui compris qu'il était en danger, il se leva alors de sa balançoire pour aller se réfugier en haut d'un autre toboggan, plus grand que celui où Jaejoong s'était assoupi. Il savait bien que Jaejoong ne pourrait pas y monter à cause de sa blessure à la main.

- Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Hyung ! Lança Junsu, perché en haut du toboggan.

- Tu vas rester là-haut toute la journée ? Demanda Jaejoong en pouffant de rire. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De toi ?

- La nourriture est en baaaas !

- Hyung ! T'oserais pas me faire ça quand même ? Alors que c'est moi qui ai préparé le repas...

- Et moi aussi, intervint Yoochun.

- Je vais me gêner, répondit Jaejoong en s'asseyant par terre, la boite de repas entre les mains.

Une alliance « YooSu » se mit en place pour « raisonner » Jaejoong. Junsu fit mine de descendre du toboggan pour faire bouger Jaejoong, cette stratégie fonctionna à merveille. Alors que Jaejoong s'approchait de Junsu l'air satisfait, Yoochun alla récupérer la nourriture et monta à toute vitesse rejoindre Junsu haut-perché sur son toboggan. Les deux plus jeunes narguaient leur aîné, celui-ci dû capituler.

- D'accord d'accord, je ne tenterais rien, dit-il en levant ses mains.

- Peut-on te faire confiance ? Demanda Yoochun.

- Vous me connaissez.

- Justement ! Répliqua Junsu.

Jaejoong alla s'installer sur le tourniquet et les deux garçons finirent par descendre pour le rejoindre. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi. Jaejoong voulu passer la soirée avec ses amis mais Junsu avait des obligations familiales et Yoochun partait en voyage le lendemain et devait se lever tôt. C'est seul que Jaejoong rentra chez lui.

Une fois devant sa maison, il aperçu une voiture en plus de la sienne, celle de Changmin... Il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit chez eux. Une colère noire s'empara de Jaejoong, il faisait les cents pas, le poing serré... Il attendit bien une dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer, il était à présent plus calme et prêt à lui faire face. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée il vit Yuna et Changmin assis sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser. Jaejoong n'en revenait pas, il claqua la porte pour leur faire remarquer sa présence, ce qui fonctionna. Changmin se leva immédiatement et recula, il avait peur, Jaejoong le voyait dans ses yeux.

- J... Jae... Jaejoong, je-je, bredouilla Changmin.

- Alors écoute-moi bien petit, commença Jaejoong calmement, ce que je vais te dire je te le dirais une fois, une seule fois alors tu as intérêt à bien m'écouter ! Sache que je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ce que tu as fait, ça t'es bien égal de toute façon, tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est Yuna, très bien, elle est à toi ! Grâce à toi j'ai découvert une autre facette de ma sœur que je ne soupçonnait pas. Je veux bien, non pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que tu as fait, mais faire comme si ne rien n'était, nous n'irons pas porter plainte. En revanche, n'apparaît plus jamais, tu m'entends : jamais devant moi ou Yunho compris ? Tes rendez-vous amoureux avec ma sœur tu les feras ailleurs que chez moi que ça te plaise ou non, sinon tu risque d'avoir de gros problèmes compris ? Je suis gentil, je t'autorise à finir ta soirée ici, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne soit pas là demain matin, sur ce, au revoir.

Jaejoong prit une bouteille d'eau et alla dans sa chambre, il s'enferma à clé, les larmes aux yeux. Il balança sa bouteille à l'autre bout de la chambre, celle-ci vint heurter un cadre photo posé sur le bureau, c'était une photo de Yuna et lui, le verre se brisa en tombant par terre. Il alluma son ordinateur et s'installa avec sur son lit. Il avait chaud, il enleva son tee-shirt. Il se connecta à se fameux site pour étudiants, ne voulant pas y trouver Yunho mais plutôt le rayer de sa vie en le bloquant. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, suivant les préférences, Yunho était connecté et vint lui parler.

[U_Know0602] Salut !

« Salut » ? « Salut » ? Pourquoi venait-il parler à Jaejoong alors qu'il avait dit à Yuna qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir ? Jaejoong ne comprenait pas les intentions de Yunho mais décida de continuer la conversation, peut-être qu'il y verrait plus clair.

[Angel2601] Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
[U_Know0602] Pardon ? Prendre de tes nouvelles tout simplement... Comment tu te sens ?  
[Angel2601] Mal, très mal, mais peut importe... Pourquoi prends-tu de mes nouvelles alors que tu as dit à Yuna que tu ne voulait plus me voir ?  
[U_Know0602] Attend, c'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Elle manque pas de culot ! Je lui ai dit de te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ce qui s'est passé... Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles depuis, et aussi pourquoi tu es passé devant le café sans y entrer...

Jaejoong n'en revenait pas. Qui disait la vérité ? Qui mentait ? Après tout ce qui venait de se passer il avait plus confiance en Yunho qu'en sa sœur, mais il fallait s'en assurer.

[Angel2601] Tu aurais pû m'appeler aussi, ou m'envoyer un message... Qui dois-je croire ?  
[U_Know0602] J'étais un peu déboussolé avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'est pour ça que j'ai profité que Yuna vienne me voir pour lui faire passer le message... Honnêtement après ça j'espérais que toi tu reprenne contact...  
[Angel2601] Je ne sais plus quoi penser Yunho... Je vais me coucher...  
[U_Know0602] Attends Jaejoong !  
[U_Know0602] Je veux te voir...

Jaejoong n'en revenait pas, trop de choses s'étaient passées en un laps de temps si court, que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Jaejoong était perdu.

[Angel2601] Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de te voir...  
[U_Know0602] Pourquoi ?  
[Angel2601] Parce que je t'aime...  
|Angel2601] Et pas toi...

Jaejoong ferma son ordinateur, sans l'éteindre. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Yunho et il avait peur de voir sa réponse... Enfin, si Yunho répondait. Jaejoong prit son courage à deux mains et ré-ouvrit son ordinateur.

[U_Know0602] C'est justement de ça que je veux te parler... Viens... !  
[U_Know0602] S'il te plaît.

A quoi jouait Yunho ? Jaejoong se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras alors pourquoi voulait-il le voir? Faible, amoureux, il accepta se rendez-vous tardif.

Il se rhabilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il passa rapidement dans le salon ignorant Changmin et sa sœur. Lorsqu'il passa devant la voiture de Changmin pour rejoindre la sienne il ne pût s'empêcher de la rayer avec sa clé, il l'avait bien mérité, puis ce n'était pas grand chose après ce que lui avait et cela fit du bien à Jaejoong. Il se rendit chez Yunho. Ce dernier l'attendait dehors, lorsqu'il vit Jaejoong sortir de la voiture il recula et se dirigea vers un ponton illuminé bâti sur le lac en face de chez lui. Jaejoong ferma sa voiture et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi se donner rendez-vous ici ? Cela paraissait trop romantique. Jaejoong secoua la tête, il se faisait trop de films. Il commença à avancer doucement pour rejoindre l'être qu'il aimait. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, accoudé à la barrière au bout du ponton. Jaejoong avançait lentement, se faisant attendre et hésitant clairement à faire demi-tour et rentrer chez lui, mais puisqu'il était là, il voulait au moins entendre ce que Yunho avait à lui dire. Il arriva derrière lui, une planche qui se trouvait sous ses pieds grinça, à ce moment là Yunho se redressa, il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna. Avec un large sourire il dit :

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Yunho.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaejoong était stupéfait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où Yunho voulait en venir. Voulait-il reprendre depuis le début ? Mais en tant qu'ami ou plus ? Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi répondre alors Yunho reprit la parole.

- Merci d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous alors que nous n'avons parlé que quelques fois sur internet, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer.

Yunho était sérieux, sur de lui, il regardait Jaejoong dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné. Peu de temps après il réussit à sortir une phrase.

- Que veux-tu exactement ? Demanda Jaejoong en soupirant.

Yunho s'approcha doucement de son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas comprendre ses intentions, il posa sa main sur le visage de Jaejoong pour le forcer à le regarder. De ses yeux noir et remplis de sincérité Yunho répondit.

- Je te veux toi ! Enfin, je veux être avec toi.

Jaejoong regardait fixement Yunho, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Yunho approcha son visage de son vis-à-vis pour y déposer tendrement ses lèves sur celles de Jaejoong. Ce dernier se laissa faire, à la fois surpris et heureux, rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment, à part peut-être un violent orage. Les deux amoureux furent interrompus par la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel suivit d'un éclair, à présent il ne pleuvait plus seulement quelques goûtes de pluie. Yunho prit la main de Jaejoong pour l'emmener à l'abri dans son appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, Yunho cherchait ses clés partout sur lui, en vain.

- Ma veste ! S'écria Yunho. Je l'ai laissée dehors ! Attends moi là !

Et il repartit à toute vitesse, Jaejoong ne comptait s'en aller de toute façon, il était enfin avec Yunho et il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Le temps commençait à devenir long, Jaejoong ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il attendait mais cela n'était pas normal, à moins que Yunho lui avait préparé une petite surprise dehors ? Il ressortit et appela Yunho en le cherchant du regard, personne. Il retourna au ponton où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Ce qu'il y découvrit ne l'enchanta guère, il vit tout au fond une silhouette allongé au sol, ça ne pouvait être que Yunho. Il se précipita vers lui, Yunho avait des bleus au visage et les lèvres tâches de sang. Il semblait s'être battu ou plutôt on l'avait battu. Jaejoong s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jaejoong en déposant la tête de Yunho sur ses jambes.

- On devrait rentrer, répondit le blessé en se relevant.

Yunho fit quelques pas, mais à bout de force il manqua de s'écrouler heureusement Jaejoong le rattrapa à temps. Le blessé s'accouda à la barrière.

- Vraiment Jaejoong, on ne devrait pas rester ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Jaejoong inquiet.

- Il est possible que nous soyons encore observés par des homophobes.

- Des... Des homophobes ? C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils ont dû nous voir tout à l'heure, rentrons !

- Allons à l'hôpital ! Dit Jaejoong en soutenant Yunho pour le faire marcher.

Malgré que cette idée ne plaisait pas à Yunho il se laissa faire et ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas que Jaejoong s'inquiète après ce qu'ils avaient subi il y a quelques jours. De plus les blessures de Jaejoong n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se blesse à nouveau.

Le passage à l'hôpital fut bref. Yunho avait quelques ecchymoses mais rien de grave, seulement des blessures superficielles. Jaejoong raccompagna Yunho jusqu'à chez lui, le borda et s'en alla. Il marchait lentement sur le chemin du retour, pensif, heureux mais aussi inquiet.

La maison était calme, soit Yuna était partie avec Changmin, soit elle dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, Jaejoong s'en moquait. Il voulu prendre une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur mais fut interpellé par un papier qui était accroché dessus. Il y était écrit « Belle maturité Oppa ». Jaejoong prit le morceau de papier pour le déchirer en mille morceaux. Pour qui se prenait-elle sérieusement ? Il n'avait pas de leçons à recevoir d'elle. Il était énervé mais essaya de se détendre, il prit un fruit et une bouteille d'eau et alla dans sa chambre. Son ordinateur était toujours allumé. Il allait l'éteindre mais remarqua que Yunho était connecté. Avait-il oublié de se déconnecté ou était-il vraiment devant son ordinateur ?

[Angel2601] Tu es là ?

[U_Know0602] Oups... Non je ne suis pas là tu ne m'as pas vu ;)

[Angel2601] T'es bête ! Va te coucher, tu as besoin de dormir.

[U_Know0602] Je vais bien je te dit ! Et toi, comment vont tes blessures ?

[Angel2601] ça fait mal, mais je supporte la douleur.

Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi dire, il remonta sa conversation avec Yunho, jusqu'au tout début où ils ont commencé à se parler, quelque chose l'interpella.

[Angel2601] Yunho ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

[U_Know0602] Oui bein sur, qu'y a-t-il ?

[Angel2601] Tu te souviens au tout début où tu sortais avec Yuna ?

[U_Know0602] J'aimerais effacer ça de ma mémoire... Mais oui je m'en souvient, que veux-tu savoir ?

[Angel2601] Un soir où j'étais malade tu m'as dit que tu m'avais envoyé un sms, mais je ne l'ai jamais reçu... Comment tu explique cela ?

[U_Know0602] A vrai dire je n'en sais rien... Mais je te l'ai vraiment envoyé, je l'ai toujours dans mon téléphone si tu veux vérifier !

Yunho ne lui dirait pas de vérifier si il ne l'avait pas vraiment envoyé. Il comprit donc que quelqu'un l'avait effacé et cette personne ne pouvait être que Yuna. Elle ne s'était donc jamais inquiétée, ni sentie mal par rapport à Jaejoong, il le comprenait enfin. Sa sœur avait changé, en mal, et ce depuis longtemps, et c'est elle qui lui parle de maturité ?

[Angel2601] Pas besoin, je te crois ! Je pense que Yuna l'a effacé, enfin j'en suis sur plutôt.

[U_Know0602] Quelle... Adorable petite fille...

[Angel2601] Je... Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire, qu'est-ce qui a pu l'influencer à devenir comme ça...

[U_Know0602] Tu n'es pas fautif Jaejoong !

[Angel2601] Je suis son frère, son modèle... Depuis la mort de nos parents je me doit d'être un exemple pour elle !

[U_Know0602] Je suis sur que tu as très bien endossé ce rôle, ne te reproche rien !

Des banalités pour se dire bonne nuit et Jaejoong coupa son ordinateur. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec lui mais il se retenait. Yunho avait fait le premier pas et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui, pas besoin d'aller plus vite.

Jaejoong eu du mal à dormir et se réveilla tôt, de plus il y avait du bruit dans la maison. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit la source du bruit, Yuna. Jaejoong était fatigué, il ignora sa sœur pour se poser dans le canapé. Le silence se fit, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Yuna soupira, elle s'approcha de Jaejoong et une pluie de morceaux de papier s'abattit sur lui. Yuna lança un « Je ramasserais pas pour toi. » et sortit de la maison. Jaejoong respira un bon coup pour ne pas s'énerver, il ne la verrait pas avant ce soir. Il prit donc un petit-déjeuner rapide et une douche comme il pouvait. Avec sa main qu'il ne pouvait pas encore tremper et son épaule qui lui faisait mal lorsqu'il bougeait, cela rendait cette action pourtant banale, bien compliquée. Il enfila ses chaussures, mit une veste et sortit de chez. Où allait-il ? Cela semble évident. Après vingt minutes de marche il arriva à destination, au Coffee Hanjan. Il n'osait pas entrer, de quoi avait-il peur ? Il entra mais ne vit pas Yunho. Était-il de repos aujourd'hui ? Il s'assit à une table et sortit son téléphone. Il attendit quelques instants et se décida à envoyer un sms à Yunho, à ce même moment quelqu'un arriva derrière lui pour déposer un café sur la table.

- Je n'ai pas de Jaejoong en stock, tu te contenteras d'un café moka ?

Jaejoong n'en revenait pas que Yunho se souvienne de ça, il rougit de honte, il voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris, disparaître sur sa chaise tel un caméléon mais rien, Yunho rigola.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux que ton visage déjà, ton patron n'a pas peur que tu fasse fuir les clients, dit Jaejoong en rigolant, ce qui le détendit et fit dé-rougir.

- Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'y a pas grand monde ce matin.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, Jaejoong était plus détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils avaient toujours été tous les deux, comme si rien ne pouvait nuire à se bonheur. Yunho du retourner travailler et Jaejoong attendit patiemment sa pause de midi. Ils mangèrent ensemble, le temps passa si vite qu'il du déjà retourner travailler. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 20 heures chez Yunho.

Il était 14 heures quand Jaejoong arriva chez lui. Yuna semblait être là, il y avait ses chaussures dans l'entrée et sa veste posé sur une chaise. Elle sortit de sa chambre à ce moment là. Elle avait un casque sur les oreilles mais l'enleva en voyant son frère.

- Ah, t'es là toi, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Quel accueil, ça fait plaisir, ironisa Jaejoong.

- Ah parce que rayer une voiture c'est plaisant peut-être ?

- Et mentir ?

- De... De quoi tu parles ?

Fais pas l'innocente s'il te plaît ça marche plus avec moi ! J'ai parlé avec Yunho, parce que oui, contrairement à ce que tu m'as dit il voulait bien me parler ! Alors vas-y explique toi, ça sera ta seule et unique chance, profites-en !

- Oppa... Oppa je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal tu sais à quel point je t'aime.

Jaejoong semblait ne pas l'écouter, mais Yuna continua tout de même sa plaidoirie.

- Tout s'est chamboulé depuis quelques temps, je n'avais pas ressentit autant d'amour de la part d'autres hommes depuis si longtemps que j'ai été prise au dépourvue et n'ai pas su contrôler mon cœur. Je suis désolée pour tout, j'aime Changmin et je souhaite ton bonheur avec Yunho.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas si simple chère sœur, Yunho a accepté de me revoir une fois mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, et tu sais pourquoi ? Il a trop été blessé par Changmin.

- J'en suis désolée... Changmin m'a tout expliqué mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas lui trouver des excuses ? Ah, il est tellement amoureux de toi que tu peux tout lui pardonner, le jour où il tuera quelqu'un par amour pour toi tu lui pardonnera aussi ?

- Je... Je...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Tu sais que j'ai raison.

En effet Yuna ne savais pas quoi dire, elle aimait Changmin mais elle aimait aussi son frère, qui avait tant prit soin d'elle depuis toujours et surtout ces trois dernières années. Jaejoong était dans la cuisine, elle le rejoignit pour continuer cette conversation, mais elle le vit, jouant dangereusement avec un couteau.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuna s'approcha doucement de son frère, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il jouait avec un couteau, il s'amusait à le lancer et le rattraper, cette vue inquiéta encore plus Yuna. Elle n'osait pas parler de peur qu'il soit surprit et qu'il se fasse mal. Jaejoong avait dû la voir ou l'entendre arriver, il laissa retomber le couteau sur le plan de travail, celui-ci se planta dans la planche en bois qui se trouvait juste devant Jaejoong. Yuna sursauta, le couteau manqua de se planter dans la main de son frère. Elle se précipita pour prendre le couteau avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal.

- T'es fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Pas de réponse. Jaejoong se dirigea à pas lents vers sa chambre sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Jaejoong allait mal et Yuna se sentait coupable. Que pouvait-elle faire pour que son frère aille mieux ?

Jaejoong prit une douche rapide, enfila un jean et une chemise blanche et sortit de la maison. Yuna l'observa par la fenêtre, elle vit son frère partir à toute vitesse avec sa voiture, elle avait peur, allait-il faire une bêtise ? Elle ne pouvait le suivre, elle patienta dans le salon.

Jaejoong se rendit chez Yunho, il sonna mais personne n'ouvrit. Il lui envoya un message « Je suis devant ta porte. Tu viens m'ouvrir ou... ? ;) ».

- Je suis désolé, j'évite d'ouvrir à n'importe qui, dit Yunho en prenant la main de Jaejoong pour le faire rentrer.

- Parce que je suis n'importe qui ? Demanda Jaejoong en s'arrêtant net.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais.

Yunho s'approcha de Jaejoong et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa son bras autour du cou de son invité et intensifia son baiser. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre, ils avaient tant attendu ce moment. Yunho poussa son amant jusqu'à la porte pour fermer celle-ci à double tour tout en tenant fermement Jaejoong et en faisant attention à son épaule encore un peu douloureuse. L'appartement de Yunho était assez petit. À droite de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un mini-bar, à gauche la salle de bain et une seule grande pièce qui faisait office de salon/chambre. Par « chance » à cet instant, celle-ci était en mode chambre, le canapé-lit était déplié, les draps parfaitement installés. Jaejoong éteignit la grande lumière, il ne restait plus que la lumière de la lune qui éclairait la pièce. Yunho mit fin à cet échange passionné au plus grand regret de Jaejoong. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques instants. Jaejoong comprit que Yunho n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ça, c'était nouveau pour lui, il prit donc les devants. Tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Yunho il reprit le baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, Jaejoong caressait les cheveux doux de son amant. Ils trébuchèrent au contact du lit, ayant mal calculé la distance. Jaejoong se retrouva sur Yunho, sans pour autant s'affaler sur lui, il retint sa chute d'un bras tout en tenant toujours la chevelure de Yunho. Celui-ci avait la main sur le torse de Jaejoong, à cause de la chute. Il commença à passer sa main sous sa chemise, puis à la déboutonner. Jaejoong, quant à lui, déboutonna le jean de Yunho sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. En deux temps trois mouvements leurs vêtements furent projetés à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans un mot, savourant cet instant, Jaejoong continuait sa pregression. Yunho sentit un doigt de son amant entrer en lui, pas de douleur, juste une sensation étrange. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième, à cet instant Yunho grimaça et attrapa la chevelure de Jaejoong pour ne pas penser à la douleur. Yunho ne sentit pas son amant retirer ses doigts, il fut surpris et gémit de douleur lorsque son amant s'introduisit en lui. Jaejoong l'embrassa dans le cou tendit que Yunho l'agrippait par la taille l'incitant à commencer les vas-et-viens. Jaejoong ne se fit pas prier, il commença en douceur pour ne pas brusquer son amant pour qui c'était la première fois. Yunho laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Jaejoong accéléra les vas-et-viens, Yunho s'agrippait aux draps du lit, laissant Jaejoong aux commandes, étant intimidé par cette première fois avec un homme, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

La nuit fut fatigante et courte, le réveil sonna à sept heures, Yunho l'éteignit et se retourna vers son amant, toujours endormi. Il lui embrassa le front avant de se lever pour prendre une douche. A peine avait-il posé le pied dans le douche qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Sans se retournant, sachant très bien qui y entrait, il laissa la porte de la douche ouverte, attendant son amour. Il sentit ses mains l'enlacer, en le tenant fermement, Jaejoong lui embrassa l'épaule. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble, sans plus. Yunho sortit le premier pour s'habiller car il devait aller travailler. Lorsque Jaejoong sortit, Yunho était déjà prêt à partir.

- Tu allais partir comme un voleur ? Demanda Jaejoong. Alors que tu es chez toi ?

- Je t'avais laissé un mot, dit-il en prenant le-dit mot dans les mains et en le déchirant.

- Qu'y avait-il d'écrit ?

- Que je souhaitais que tu viennes à la maison ce soir, si tu n'as rien de prévu évidemment.

Yunho s'était rapproché de Jaejoong, pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de se quitter pour la journée.

- Bien entendu, je serais là.

Yunho prit ses affaires et prit Jaejoong par la main pour qu'il sorte avec lui et qu'il puisse verrouiller son appartement. Leurs chemins devaient se séparer en bas, ils échangèrent un ultime baiser avant de se quitter.

- Yunho ! Je t'aime. Cria Jaejoong.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit Yunho.

Jaejoong étaient aux anges justement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé il ne s'imaginait pas que cela aurait pu se passer.

Il était dix heures lorsque Jaejoong arriva chez lui, Yuna arriva à toute vitesse devant lui lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Tu étais où ? Tu vas bien ? T'as pas fait de bêtise ? Demanda Yuna affolée.

- Laisse moi, répondit l'intéressé en poussant sa sœur pour passer.

Il fut stoppé lorsqu'il jeta un regard dans la chambre de sa jumelle, il y vit une valise. Que faisait-elle ? Il alla voir de plus près, il ne saurait dire si elle était en train de la faire ou de la vider.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Non, enfin je devais mais je reste.

- Tu m'explique ?

- Changmin m'a proposé d'aller avec lui et ses parents aux Etats-Unis, j'avais accepté mais finalement je reste, je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Je suis un grand garçon, répliqua Jaejoong aussitôt.

- Je sais, mais tu me fais peur ces temps-ci.

- Il n'y a pas de raison voyons, dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il retourna au salon, Yuna sentit qu'il avait envie de parler, de se confier mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Jaejoong prit la parole.

- Je suis allé voir Yunho hier, commença-t-il sur un ton triste. On s'est disputés... Il a dit qu'il t'aimait toujours.

Yuna était bouche bée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour elle c'était clair maintenant, elle aimait Changmin, elle en était sure.

- Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, je t'assure Oppa, je suis désolée, tu veux que je remette les choses au clair avec lui ?

- Pas besoin... Plus besoin, c'est fini.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il alla dans sa chambre. Sa sœur l'avait suivit mais il ferma la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire. Sa vengeance envers sa sœur avançait bien, la faire culpabiliser était son principal but, il testait aussi ses sentiments envers Changmin. La suite de son plan était de lui faire croire qu'il avait avalé une boite de somnifères, pour cela il vida intentionnellement une plaquette qu'il déposa volontairement sur sa table de nuit. Il s'installa ensuite sur son lit pour s'endormir.

Yuna, elle, prépara le repas pour faire plaisir à son frère. A midi, voyant que son frère ne sortait pas de sa chambre elle décida d'aller le chercher. Elle frappa une fois, pas de réponse. Une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Elle ouvrit dons la porte et vit son frère endormir sur le ventre en travers de son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement pour le réveiller. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son frère et lui caressa les cheveux, ce qu'elle faisait en général lorsque son frère avait des difficultés à se réveiller pour aller à la fac mais, là, ça ne marchait pas. Elle tapota légèrement sur son dos, mais toujours aucune réaction. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit la boite de somnifères posée sur la table de nuit, ainsi que la plaquette vide à côté. Elle savait que son frère n'en utilisait jamais pour dormir mais qu'il avait une boite avec lui juste au cas où, elle comprit qu'il les avaient tous prit en même temps. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et essaya de retourner son frère, en vain. Elle prit ses épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces, toujours aucune réaction. De plus, l'épaule de Jaejoong était toujours douloureuse pour lui, mais là il ne réagit pas. Elle se leva à toute vitesse chercher son téléphone pour appeler les secours. Lorsque sa sœur n'était plus à portée de vue, Jaejoong se releva en tenant son épaule, « quelle idiote » se dit-il. Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Elle était affolée dans le salon, faisant les cents pas. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, elle lâcha son téléphone qui se fracassa. Jaejoong se mit simplement à table et dit :

- On mange quoi ?

Yuna n'en revenait pas, elle s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse et prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu as pris combien de somnifères ? Ça va hein ? Tu veux pas qu'on aille à l'hôpital ?

- Je vais bien. Répondit-il tout simplement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? C'est pas normal que tu te soit réveillé avec la dose que tu as pris ! Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? T'as pas mal au ventre ? La tête qui tourne?

Jaejoong se retenait de rire, il arriva à rester très sérieux. Yuna était très inquiète et cela amusait Jaejoong.

- Je dois être résistant.

- Oppa tu m'as fait tellement peur !

Et c'était bien l'intention de Jaejoong. Ils mangèrent leur repas dans le silence le plus complet. Yuna n'arrêtait pas d'observer son frère, essayant de discerner ses sentiments, ce à quoi il pensait, et surtout si il avait l'intention de se mettre en danger. Jaejoong reçu un sms, c'était Yunho : « Je m'ennuie de toi, tu viendrais me faire une visite surprise au café ? Je t'aime mon ange. » Jaejoong se leva pour aller à la cuisine, il sortit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, deux, trois, cinq au total. Yuna se leva à toute vitesse pour lui enlever les bouteilles des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ?

- La fête.

- Seul ?

- Avec Yoochun et Junsu.

- Vous en avez besoin d'autant ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir avec tout ça !

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Yuna lui arracha deux bouteilles des mains et les balança par terre, elles éclatèrent en morceaux dont quelques uns se plantèrent dans le pied de Yuna. Jaejoong la regarda encore plus intensément, méchamment et sans rien dire quitta la maison. Yuna enleva les morceaux de verres qu'elle avait reçu dans le pied et alla à la porte voir son frère partir. Il était déjà dans sa voiture. Il partit à toute vitesse, bien trop vite à son goùt. Elle allait pour rentrer quand elle entendit un crissement de pneus, une voiture qui freinait violemment puis le bruit de carrosseries de voitures se fracasser violemment. Elle se retourna à tout vitesse et se précipita vers le lieu de l'accident, au coin de la rue.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaejoong partit à toute vitesse sans regarder derrière lui, il savait que sa sœur l'observait et il en jouait. Quelques secondes après être partit il entendit un crissement de pneus suivit d'un bruit de carrosseries de voitures se fracasser violemment. Il freina brusquement et observa dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Derrière lui, deux voitures venait de se percuter, au croisement de sa rue. Les voitures s'étaient percutées de face. Lui, était nettement plus loin. Il ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que si il n'avait pas été si vite, il est aurait pu lui aussi être dans ce terrible accident. Il sortit à toute vitesse de sa voiture pour aller à la rencontre des blessés, beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà autour d'eux, on avait appelé les secours. Il vit alors Yuna en pleurs et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il accouru vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait eu tellement peur que ce soit son frère. Les secours arrivèrent en peu de temps, Jaejoong fit signe à sa sœur de rentrer pendant que lui ramena sa voiture devant leur maison. Yuna était assise sur les marches devant la porte d'entrée, elle attendait son frère. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Oppa, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir si vite ? Je sais que tu vas mal mais ne met pas ta vie en danger pour ça. Tout est de ma faute, je suis sincèrement désolée...

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, Jaejoong les essuya. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, et s'abaissa à son niveau pour lui parler.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je voulais te faire comprendre que tu m'avais fait beaucoup de mal, je ne m'y suis pas prit de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, je suis désolé, mais n'empêche, si je n'étais pas parti à toute vitesse j'aurais pu, moi aussi, me retrouver dans cet accident...

- Oppa, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Quand je t'ai dit que Yunho ne voulait plus te voir la dernière fois, c'était faux...

- Je le sais, il me l'a dit.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du ! D'un côté je voulais que tu sois heureux, mais de l'autre je ne voulais pas que ce soit avec Yunho, celui pour qui j'avais eu des sentiments.

- Parce que tu as vraiment eu des sentiments pour lui ? Il n'était pas qu'un passe-temps pour toi ?

- Bien sur que non, je l'ai... Non pas aimé comme j'aime Changmin, mais apprécié, j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour lui, il est mignon, attentionné, quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, j'ai été dépassée par ce que je croyais être de l'amour.

- C'est déjà ça. Tu n'as pas autre chose à m'avouer ? Et à te faire pardonner ?

- Autre chose ? … Ah, oui. J'ai effacé un sms que Yunho t'avais envoyé, j'étais jalouse qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, je suis désolée.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, Jaejoong la serra fort contre lui. Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison, Yuna ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son frère, mais celui-ci l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'elle dorme. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche en l'attendait, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle se mit au lit sans broncher. Jaejoong s'assit pas terre, adossé à son lit.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas te blesser, commença Jaejoong, mais Yunho et moi on sort ensemble.

- Au contraire, je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Il se leva, embrassa le front de sa sœur et sortit. Il reprit sa voiture, mais plus doucement, il se rendit chez Yunho. Il monta jusqu'à son appartement, il essaya de se souvenir du code d'entrée qu'avait tapé Yunho la dernière fois, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il descendit et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et où Yunho s'était fait tabassé. Il vit par terre, un objet briller, il s'en approcha et se baissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'une gourmette, celle de Yunho. Dessus, était gravé « Jung Yun Ho », il avait du la perdre l'autre soir.

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas l'autre tafiole de l'autre soir là ?

Jaejoong se retourna et vit un groupe de cinq hommes s'approcher de lui. Au vu de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il s'agissait des agresseurs de Yunho. UL'un d'eux s'approcha plus près de Jaejoong, ce devait être le leader de leur groupe. Jaejoong rangea le bracelet de Yunho dans sa poche, sentant qu'il allait devoir se battre. L'homme qui lui faisait face prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu veux recevoir la même leçon que ton petit copain ? On a pourtant été clair avec lui l'autre jour, on veut pas de gens bizarres comme toi ici.

- Le plus bizarre ici c'est toi, qui cherche les embrouilles pour rien, répliqua Jaejoong.

- C'est qu'elle ose me répondre la jolie demoiselle.

- Je suis joli ? Serais-tu un gay refoulé ?

- Répète un peu voir !

L'inconnu voulu frapper Jaejoong au visage d'un coup de poing mais celui-ci esquiva en se décalant sur sa droite. L'inconnu réitéra son attaque, Jaejoong stoppa le poing de son agresseur avec son bras tout en le frappant au niveau des genoux ce qui déstabilisa son adversaire qui tomba à terre. Jaejoong voulu s'en aller mais fut vite arrêté par les compagnons de son agresseur qui l'encerclèrent. Une bagarre sans merci commença, à cinq contre un, la bataille était perdue d'avance pour le solitaire ? Rien n'est moins sur. Jaejoong se défendait plutôt bien, après avoir reçu plusieurs coups au visage et aux côtes il fit basculer deux garçons par dessus la rambarde, ils tombèrent à l'eau. Le temps que ceux-ci remontent, il immobilisa un autre garçon. Il restait donc le dirigeant du groupe ainsi qu'un jeune gringalet, ce jeune partit en courant, Jaejoong devait lui faire peur. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment Jaejoong vit le dernier homme s'écrouler par terre.

- Hyung ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça a l'air drôle ! Lança Junsu tenant une planche en bois dans ses mains.

- Drôle ? Tu te fiches de moi là Junsu ? Allons nous-en !

Yoochun et Junsu se baladaient dans le coin lorsqu'ils furent attiré par la bagarre qui opposait leur ami à des gens louches. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de Jaejoong pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit. Ils allèrent chez Yoochun. Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin, sur les transats en face de la piscine. Jaejoong leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses amis se réjouirent pour lui et Yunho, Yoochun le félicita en l'arrosant avec une bouteille d'eau, Jaejoong répliqua aussitôt en attrapant son ami pour le lancer dans la piscine, Junsu voulu faire de même à Jaejoong mais ce dernier senti le coup venir et s'écarta, et Junsu rejoignit Yoochun à l'eau. Jajeoong riait à la vue de ses amis en train de se chamailler dans l'eau, mais rire raviva sa douleur aux côtes. Il était déjà tard, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et reprit la direction de chez Yunho. Ce dernier devait avoir terminé le travail et être rentré chez lui à présent. Il resta quelques instants dans sa voiture avant de monter. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne de malhonnête dans les alentours et sortit enfin de sa voiture pour monter voir Yunho. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, pas de réponse. Il pensa que Yunho était encore prudent lorsqu'il s'agit d'ouvrir sa porte, il lui envoya donc un sms : « U know, it's me;) ». Il n'ouvrait toujours pas. Jaejoong frappa à nouveau, pas de réponse. Cela l'inquiétait, avait-il encore eu à faire aux homophobes ? Il commença à redescendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Il se précipita pour aller retrouver son amant. Celui-ci était installé sur le canapé, l'air boudeur. Jaejoong referma la porte et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, Yunho ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jaejoong se mit face à lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Lorsque Yunho vit le visage de son être aimé, rougie par les coups qu'il avait prit quelques heures plus tôt, il posa sa main sur son visage, l'air triste.

- Je t'ai attendu, au café.

- Ooooh oui le café ! Mince ! Répondit Jaejoong en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Je suis désolé, désolé. Il s'est passé tellement de choses cette après-midi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer, ni de te prévenir, pardonnes-moi..

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Yunho.

- Un accident de voiture près de la maison, j'aurais pu être de la partie, ensuite je suis venue ici, je voulais te préparer une surprise mais c'est moi qui ai été surpris par l'arrivée de tes agresseurs de l'autre soir. Yoochun et Junsu sont arrivés à temps, du coup je suis allé chez eux, et j'ai oublié de venir de voir.

Jaejoong lui tendit un petit paquet fait main. Yunho l'ouvrit et contempla la gourmette qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Dessus il y avait d'écrit « Kim Jae Joong ». Yunho releva la tête vers Jaejoong, puis lui prit son bras. Sa gourmette était accrochée au poignet de son ange.

- Je l'ai trouvé là-bas, je trouve qu'elle va mieux à mon poignet et comme je ne peux pas avoir deux noms, je t'offre la mienne. Dit simplement Jaejoong.

Yunho mit sa nouvelle gourmette à son poignet et embrassa Jaejoong. Il le fit se relever et l'allongea sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de prendre les devants, Jaejoong se laissa faire.

La nuit fut agitée et courte chez Yunho. Les deux amants se réveillèrent dévêtus sur le canapé non déplié. Aujourd'hui Yunho ne travaillait pas, ils allaient pouvoir passer la journée en amoureux, mais loin de chez Yunho. Celui-ci se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Jaejoong regardait ses messages, il en avait plusieurs de Yuna, d'il y a une demie-heure. Celle-ci disait que maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre elle avait prit la décision de partir aux Etats-Unis avec Changmin, leur avion décollait à quatorze heures, si jamais il voulait leur dire au revoir. Jaejoong en informa Yunho, il était plutôt pour aller leur dire au revoir, il n'était pas du genre rancunier.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'aéroport lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Des séparations, des gens qui pleurent, des retrouvailles, beaucoup de passage. Il se frayèrent un chemin pour essayer de trouver Yuna. C'est Yuna qui vint à eux, sans oser les regarder en face. Changmin était plus loin, en compagnie de ses parents. Jaejoong prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Yunho, voulant leur laisser leur intimité, il alla donc rejoindre Changmin, il avait quelques choses à lui dire. Lorsque Changmin vit Yunho arriver vers lui et s'éloigna de ses parents pour aller à sa rencontre, la tête baissée.

- Je.. Je.. bredouilla Changmin.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si atroce avec lui, il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face, il baissa encore plus la tête. Il allait pour s'agenouiller pour demander pardon à Yunho mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- Changmin, tu es jeune et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu as commis une erreur mais je pense que tu l'a compris. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai moi-même fais un nombre incalculable d'erreurs lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et je n'en suis pas fier.

- Yunho... Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurais pas du.

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe de paix, et se firent une légère accolade. Changmin échangea quelques mots avec Jaejoong, celui-ci menaça le plus jeune de prendre soin de sa sœur sinon il aurait à faire à lui. Yuna observait Yunho, n'osant s'approcher pour lui parler. Yunho prit les devant et l'a prit dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si gentils alors qu'elle avait fait tant de mal autour d'elle. Elle s'excusa, et s'en alla avec Changmin et ses parents.

Ça y est, ils étaient maintenant partis. Jaejoong prit la main de son amant pour quitter l'aéroport, sous les regards jugeurs des gens. Ils marchèrent quelques instants jusqu'à que Jaejoong s'arrête.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Yunho.

- Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi je refuserais ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-ce que tu veux venir habiter chez moi ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est un quartier calme, pas d'homophobes en vue, Yuna est partie, j'ai peur de me sentir seul.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas que tu souffres de solitude.

- Sur ces paroles, Yunho embrassa tendrement son ange sous un magnifique soleil. La journée allait être magnifique, et les suivantes aussi.

**- The End-**


End file.
